Urban Leyend
by invaso'rs Queen
Summary: Mi nombre es Jack O'Lartern y estoy decepcionado de que las verdaderas historias el 'Detras de la Leyenda' solo las pueda conocer yo. Soy el exiliado, el Guardián de los Secretos, Soberano del Halloween. Si quieres oír el siniestro y real origen de los guardianes actuales toma asiento junto a mi, y prepárate para perder algo de tu infancia.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **** Rise Of The Guardians es propiedad de ****DreamWorks Animation****y distribuida por ****Paramount Pictures****.**

**N/A: Esta no es una típica historia para este Halloween. No es un convencionalismo humorístico o estereotipado, no es una fantasía feliz…esto es la verdadera esencia de una: Leyenda Urbana.**

**Narrador:**** Jack O'Lantern. **

**Escribana****: Invaso'rs Queen.**

**Urban Leyend**

**Prologo**

**Narración General:**

Era el primer año de Jack Frost como Guardián de la Diversión. Era un treinta de Octubre para ser exactos y él se encontraba sobrevolando el cielo que él había cubierto de una gruesa capa de escarcha, el sol se estaba ocultando y las nubes fulguraban de una manera tan esplendida que no cabían tantos brillos en sus ojos, era como ver nubes hechas con diamantina color cobre.

Estaba total y completamente distraído, embobado por su propia creación. Su destino era Santoff Clausen, por alguna razón Norte lo quería allá bajo el pretexto de que como era más asiduo con los niños le podría ayudar a fabricar con hielo nuevos esquemas.

No esperaba chocar con una parvada de Gansos que se encontraban emigrando y por estar viendo a las nubes estos le llegaron como un choque de trenes.

— ¡AAAH! — lanzo el grito a la estratosfera y perdió la concentración del vuelo precipitándose en picada hasta el suelo. Daba gracias a Dios que era inmortal o no quedaría nada de el, aunque logro hacer un cojin de nieve fresca para evitar caer de lleno y doblarse el cuello de manera irrisoria le había dolido hasta el alma— Aah…— se sobaba la cabeza, había algo debajo del cojín de nieve que era lo suficientemente duro como para haberle provocado una contusión con todo y amortiguamiento.

Frunció el ceño alzando una ceja y comenzó a quitar la nieve, pronto el blanco se torno anaranjado y duro para su sorpresa.

— ¿Qué es…?— antes de resolver su propia pregunta se dio cuenta de que efectivamente era lo que creía— ¿Una calabaza? — parpadeo algo confundido. Antes de girarse a escudriñar ende redor una voz pausada y sumamente grave lo hizo voltear a la cima de la colina donde había aterrizado.

—Pues…si caes en medio de un huerto de calabazas, lo más probable es que te encuentres con algunas, ¿No chico? — Jack Frost estaba irónicamente congelado en su sitio, allí a unos diez metros de su posición se encontraba para mayor conmoción un hombre adulto de mediana edad tez negra y atuendo recatado, de hecho iba totalmente de negro salvo por una corbata anaranjada brillante que se ocultaba bajo su chaleco igual negro.

Se veía muy sereno y su aura le ponía los nervios de punta. Era como sentir que estaba parado frente a algo mucho más grande que cualquier demoníaca pesadilla de Pitch Black, pero sentía un poder que era ecuánime no era maligno tampoco era bondadoso en su totalidad.

Desconocido.

— ¿U-usted puede verme? — articulo pobremente mientras se sostenía con su cayado y le temblaba el labio.

El hombre afroamericano rió bajo y profundo sus resplandecientes y blancos dientes se asomaron un poco, Jack no pudo evitar pensar que Thootiana estaría embelesada con esa dentadura.

—Puedo verte…—hizo una pausa mientras le observaba fijamente con tanta parsimonia que provocaba una sensación de relajación demencial, pero cuando los ojos color hielo glaciar notaron los ojos del contrario solo pudo ver ojos como de serpiente literalmente— Puedo… oírte, y también puedo decirte que derritas toda esa nieve antes de que mis pobres calabazas se entumezcan demasiado. Son como yo, no son partidarias del frio…o del calor— su porte era señorial, su sonrisa perfecta y su tono misterioso, veía al joven peli-blanco sobresaltarse— Por eso escogieron el Otoño como su época— miro totalmente enamorado la enorme calabaza que le serbia de asiento.

— ¿Quién es usted? — asevero Frost con una ávida mirada algo enojada.

—Esa pregunta es interesante…— su semblante cambio a uno totalmente neutro, Jack comenzaba a preguntarse si ese sujeto tenía esos cambios de humor muy seguido— Puedo contestarla pero primero: Derrite la nieve— apunto al suelo con un dedo haciendo el ademan de que se apresurara, se levanto de su sitio y comenzó a dar zancadas para pasar las calabazas sin pisar sus raíces.

—Yo no puedo hacer tal cosa…yo _creo _nieve, derretirla es trabajo d- — antes de que Jack completara su frase noto como el sujeto que tenía enfrente lo miraba muy feo, como si fuera un muy mal chiste.

— ¿Trabajo de Elfen El Espíritu de la Primavera ibas a decir? ¿Le has dejado ese trabajo? Bueno es una chica sin media neurona en la cabeza, me imagino que ni habrá notado que le has enjaretrado lo que hagas o no con tu nieve— el tono petulante con el que lo había dicho hizo a Jack ponerse azul de furia, y luego recapacito en lo que el hombre había dicho.

— ¿Cómo sabe usted sobre ella? — Ahora estaba impresionado— ¿Cómo sabe que controlo la nieve? ¿Quién demonios es usted y porque puede verme? — Las preguntas se arremolinan una tras otra.

—El Hombre de La Luna cada centena se pone más inútil de lo que ya es…— rodó los ojos impaciente y miro a Jack impaciente— El cayado niño. Úsalo piensa en vapor de agua y envía la nieve al ciclo natural del liquido, controlas el agua, no solamente la congelas— al ver la cara de circunspección de Jack el hombre resoplo y le hablo con mas amabilidad— Hazlo por las calabazas ¿Si?

Jack no estaba seguro, de hecho esa situación tan rara le tenía los vellos de punta.

Pasaron un par de segundos para que su cerebro procesara la información. Si lo intentaba no garantizaba que funcionaria. Sin más acerco su cayado al grueso cojín de nieve algo tembloroso y pensó en lo que le había dicho ese extraño hombre de cabeza rapada, cerró los ojos e inmediatamente sintió al viento llevarse un extraño vapor sin aparente temperatura.

Cuando sus ojos enfocaron el suelo noto que sus pies descalzos estaban tocando tierra húmeda, no nieve. Esta se había ido.

— ¿C-como…?— el duende invernal no sabía responderse a sí mismo.

— ¡Bien hecho! — comenzó a aplaudir pausadamente el hombre ataviado de traje— Aprendes rápido, tienes un don para eso supongo…— el desconocido por fin se le acerco lo suficiente a Jack para iniciar las salutaciones— Un placer por fin conocerte Jack Frost. Mi nombre es Jack O'Lartern— rió un poco socarrón con eso al parecer compartir el nombre de pila le era gracioso—Aunque tú debes conocerme como…

— ¡¿EL ESPÍRITU DEL HALLOWEEN?! — Jack había estado dándole la mano inseguro al principio pero con esa declaración tan abierta Jack salto hacia atrás de la impresión.

— ¿Tanto miedo te doy? — le sonrió de lado algo paternal.

— ¡NO! ¡No, no, no, no es eso! — Jack no cabía en sí mismo de la impresión— E-es que, jamás te había visto. Y es nuevo quiero decir…mis amigos no hablan mucho de ti…— Jack se sonrojo de un lindo tono de azul con lo siguiente que diría— A-además en Halloween puedo hacer travesuras sin que Norte me amenace con regresarme a la lista negra.

El hombre frente a Jack rió algo estrepitoso con eso.

— ¿Nicolás sigue tan estricto? — alzo una ceja de manera sarcástica.

— ¿Nicolás? — Jack parpadeo un poco intrigado, sabia que era el verdadero nombre de Norte pero nunca había oído a ningún otro espíritu referirse a el así, pero luego se sacudió eso de encima— ¿Y cómo me conoces? Digo nunca había podido conocerte en persona es extraño…

—Cosas…de la vida supongo— Jack cada vez estaba más intrigado— Bueno con respecto a tu pregunta…eres Jackson Frost, Señor del Invierno, duende invernal cuyo elemento regente es el agua…el recién nombrado Guardián de la Diversión por El Hombre de la Luna— termino de relatar…junto con títulos que el joven Frost no conocía de su persona.

— ¿Señor del Invierno?... — el soberano del Halloween asintió— Pero solo soy un duende del invierno…ser el SEÑOR del invierno significaría que soy un rey— el muchacho albino comenzó a reírse de si mismo y cuando vio la expresión seria y enojada de su tocayo se cayó la boca— ¿Es enserio?

— ¿Por qué razón habría yo de mentirle señor Frost? Apenas y nos estamos conociendo— dijo resuelto.

—Bueno usted parece saber mucho sobre mi…— le miro desconfiado y volvió al otro punto— Entonces yo… ¿Yo soy…?

— ¿El Soberano de la Cuarta Estación, el Rey y Espíritu del Invierno? Pues si en efecto, creo que, se porque no le han dicho nada…— lo observo descaradamente de arriba abajo— Todavía lo creen demasiado joven para sus tareas.

— ¿DEMASIADO JOVEN? — estallo él, Jack O'Lartern viniendo ver una rabia rodó los ojos y comenzó a alejarse mientras Frost volaba a su alrededor— ¿Cómo, ES DECIR cómo me pueden creer muy joven? — el espíritu del Halloween no dijo nada y siguió subiendo la colina— ¡Tengo más de trescientos años! — volvió a rodas los ojos fastidiado— ¡Y...y además…!

—Haces muchas rabietas…por eso no ten han dicho nada Nicolás, Áster, Sandman y Thootiana— le escupió sus respuestas a la cara— Mucho menos El Hombre de la Luna es experto en los acertijos, imponiéndolos quiero decir— se volteo para encarar al joven espíritu del invierno— Los Reyes de: Primavera, Verano y Otoño fueron materializados en espíritus muchísimo antes que usted y créame que no han podido tener una junta estable sin el espíritu y Rey del Invierno ya que esta estación se mantenía rebelde con su naturaleza y por ser la más poderosa en su haber…— hizo una breve pausa y se cruzo de brazos ocultando esos ojos de serpiente para abrirlos una vez más algo enigmático— Al Hombre de la Luna se le ocurrió la simpática idea de que usted quedase bajo custodia de los guardianes como uno de ellos y con la situación con Pitch Black el año pasado pues…

—ESPERA— Jack lo cayó de golpe— ¿CUSTODIA, APROVECHAR?

—Bien creo que ya hable demasiado— el hombre desapareció en una bruma negra y reapareció en la carretera a unos treinta metros— Y no es que no me guste hablar, de hecho me fascina…— entrecerró los ojos algo cínico— Pero mañana es mi día de fiesta…y debo vigilar mis cosechas si quiere saber más señor Frost. Puede preguntarle a Nicolás De Bari.

— ¿A quién? — Jack se extraño.

—A _Norte_ señor Frost. Hasta pronto.

Hizo una reverencia y se fue sin más en la forma de mil cuervos de oscuro plumaje. Jack había quedado anonadado.

N/A: Si has llegado hasta acá es porque te gustaría ver el lado oscuro de la realidad, los siguientes capítulos no son aptos para quienes tengan a Peter Pan por dentro. Hasta el siguiente capitulo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**** Rise Of The Guardians es propiedad de DreamWorks Animation y distribuida por Paramount Pictures.**

**Personaje de hoy****: Norte.**

**Urban Leyend**

**Capítulo I**

**Suplicando por una Mentira**

**Narración general:**

Jack Frost había llegado a Santoff Clausen cinco minutos antes del anochecer, los Yetis lo habían recibido con un par de gruñidos preocupados y otros dándole la bienvenida pues había llegado más tarde de lo que le habían participado.

Cabizbajo y con la mirada cubierta por su platinado cabello, los paso de largo con un simple ademan con la mano. Un Yeti en particular le había preguntado si se sentía bien.

—No tengo nada Phill… ¿Norte está en su estudio? — el Yeti se extraño por el tono del muchacho pero de igual forma le dijo que si con la cabeza— Muchas gracias.

Luego de que se fuera todos entraron en pánico, Jack nunca era tan cortes. Algo les olía mal y no precisamente eran los elfos.

Jack camino tranquilamente hasta el despacho de norte, el olor a un fortísimo licor y galletas recién orneadas le llego de lleno a la nariz, una risa extremadamente contagiosa bonachona y estrepitosa ataco sus oídos. Sin dudas Norte estaba complacido con un trabajo terminado.

Apenas abrió la puerta destruyo sin querer un cohete hecho de hielo mágico.

— ¡AAH! — grito el hombre de rojo espantado hasta la medula.

— ¡AAH! — Reacciono Jack igual por el sobresalto y luego se dio cuenta de lo que hizo— ¡P-perdón! — Vio el desastre con hielo en el suelo y luego a Norte que parecía querer morirse allí mismo mientras profería injurias en Ruso — Lo lamento Norte…— dijo avergonzado y tomándose la nuca.

—No importa…— descompuso la cara luego de intentar arrancársela el emblemático hombre de la Navidad— ¿Qué son cuatro horas de trabajo? Jeje — tomo de su vaso de vodka y sentándose pesadamente en su sillón resoplo— ¿Nadie toca la puerta en este taller? — Jack se encogió de hombros avergonzado— Nah, olvídalo ¡Eh! ¡Muchacho! ¿Por qué has llegado tan tarde? — Norte se dio cuenta de que en efecto había estado esperándolo y al aburrirse comenzó con el asunto del ya extinto cohete.

—Perdón por eso también…— el chico estaba serio y el gran hombre de rojo lo noto en el momento.

— ¿Sucede algo Jack? — se levanto de su sitio y le tomo la temperatura casi cubriéndole toda la cara con su enorme mano, estaba helado. Significaba que su temperatura estaba perfecta.

—Norte…— le aparto su enorme mano de su espacio personal— ¿Puedo hacerte un par de preguntas? — el tono del chico era serio pero no abandonaba su curiosidad habitual. El hombre de rojo parpadeo algo confundido mientras sus manos estaba a los lados de su enorme cintura.

— ¡Claro! ¿Qué preguntas muchacho? — contesto muy bonachonamente tal cual era él.

—Mmm…digamos que a pesar de ser un duende del invierno…nunca he visto al Señor del Invierno— Norte trago algo de saliva y observo como el muchacho se paseaba libremente por la estantería, ojeaba los muchos libros que tenía el mayor y tomo uno entre sus delgados dedos— No…¿Tendrás por casualidad un retrato suyo, una foto o algo? — Termino de ver las imágenes del libro sobre las estaciones que tenia— Aquí solo hacen referencia a el pero no lo veo retratado.

—Este…el es un hombre ocupado y no le gusta que le vean— termino por decir Norte mientras tomaba el cincel de nueva cuenta y le hacía ademanes para que viniese a ayudarlo, Jack entrecerró los ojos y fue con él.

—Entonces ¿Nunca se deja ver?... — Norte negó mientras tarareaba una cancioncilla y Jack le pasaba herramientas— Por nadie…— volvió a negar el hombre de rojo pidiendo otro cincel más pequeño Frost se lo paso en seguida— ¿Ni siquiera tu lo has visto? — el chico estaba neutro y Norte lo ignoraba mentalmente solo volvió a negar.

—El martillo por favor.

—Ten…— se lo paso amablemente— ¿Soy yo verdad?

Norte asintió por pura inercia, cuando se dio cuenta de que había metido profundo la pata, la temperatura en la habitación comenzó a descender con una peligrosidad alarmante, miro de soslayo sus dedos y estaban tornándose violáceos y con mucho temor vio a Jack a su lado.

El muchacho tenía los ojos de un azul profundo y quemante estaba haciendo descender la temperatura en el polo a puntos glaciares, su pecho subía y bajaba con violencia.

—J-Jack…jeje — trago grueso— Cálmate…puedo explicártelo.

En ese momento Jack solo pudo sonreírle dolorosamente y con algo de rencor. Una súbita explosión sacudió Santoff Clausen al siguiente segundo.

— ¡JACK! — gritaba Santa Claus sin éxito alguno el muchacho tenia repentinamente venas azul oscuro rodeándole los ojos y estaba a un par de centímetros del suelo, la ventisca entraba inclemente.

— **¡ME HAN ESTADO MINTIENDO!** — grito colérico, no podía creer que fuera verdad el asunto.

— ¡NORTEE! — se escucho el bramido de una tercera voz, era gruesa y demandante, justo en la entrada de lo que quedaba del estudio de Norte apareció Bunnymund a punto de sufrir una maldita hipotermia. Vio a Jack totalmente asombrado.

— ¡¿QUE ESTA OCURRIENDO AQUÍ?! — Áster había ido al polo a petición de uno de los Yetis que había llegado eufórico a su madriguera, unos minutos antes de que Jack comenzara lo que en su cabeza era la siguiente glaciación todos los Yetis por instinto lo habían presentido. Phill fue hasta la madriguera a contactarlo.

— ¡BUNNY! ¡EL…EL CHICO SE ENTERO DE…!— Norte se calló la boca en el acto y aun en medio de esa tormenta exigió respuestas llenándose de su propia furia personal— ¡JACKSON FROST! ¿QUIEN TE HA MENCIONADO ESE TITULO? — Bunny no podía estar más confundido los miraba por turnos mientras Frost seguía con el ceño amorfo.

— ¿ESO INTERESA? — grito a su vez.

— ¡POR SUPUESTO, ERA UN SECRETO ENTRE TODOS LOS ESPIRITUS PARA EVITAR ESTO! ¡ERES MUY…!

— ¡NO SOY UN NIÑO, NO ES CIERTO! — se negaba a creerlo, sentía que estaba viviendo como una marioneta— ¡EL ME DIJO QUE DIRIAN ESO! — soltó a modo de berrinche.

Bunny llevaba un buen rato con la intriga entremetida.

— ¡FROSTBITE! — grito severamente el encargado de la pascua — ¡Deja el teatro de niño malcriado de una maldita vez! ¿Eres un hombre? ¡ENTONCES BAJA Y ARREGLEMOS ESTO! — Jack no hizo más que descender. Estaba fatigándose una vez estuvo lo suficientemente cerca y el aire ya no corría a más de doscientos kilómetros por hora el conejo volvió a hablar: — ¿El nombre de O'Lartern te es familiar?

Jack simplemente asintió. Y con eso dejo mudos a ambos guardianes.

Horas más tarde Norte tuvo que convocar a una reunión de emergencia de los Guardianes, Toothiana llego revoloteando desesperada con varias de sus haditas intentando calmarla, se había hecho ideas mentales de lo que pudiese estar ocurriendo para que Norte los hubiera convocado tan repentinamente.

Sandman no tardo demasiado en llegar, un remolino de arena dorada entro al polo norte y se materializo en la forma del pequeño y risueño hombre mudo, este también llego haciendo preguntas en la forma de miles de símbolos desesperados donde la mayoría eran asteriscos.

— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Paso algo malo? — Pregunto Tooth al ver que solo estaba Bunny en el recibidor— ¿Dónde están Norte y Jack? — pregunto algo anonadada cuando escudriño los rincones del recibidor y no encontró al dueño de Santoff Clausen ni al duende invernal.

—Norte pues…— se masajeo un poco el cuello— Está vigilando que Frostbite no salga huyendo de aquí.

— ¿Huyendo? — Pregunto algo escandalizada el hada de los dientes y Sandman solo dibujo un signo de interrogación con arena— ¿Qué ocurrió aquí?

—El muchacho se entero de…ustedes saben— Tooth se cubrió la boca instintivamente mientras sus haditas la imitaban y una que otra se desmayaba y Sandman con los ojos abiertos de forma antinatural y haciendo señas mareaba al conejo con preguntas— Meme por favor sabes que no te entiendo tan bien como Norte cuando estas alterado— Bunny no hallaba por donde comenzar a explicar.

— ¿P-pero cómo? — comenzó el hada— Ay no. Dime que no se destruyo nada…— estaba segura de que en efecto si había algo destruido o alguien había salido herido la mirada de _ ¿Y tú qué crees? _Que lanzo el conejo hizo que se tomara el puente de la nariz— ¿Cómo se entero?

—Pues obviamente la Luna NO se lo dijo— ironizo sarcásticamente luego su semblante se torno más serio que de costumbre— El muchacho conoció a O'Lartern.

La cara de perplejidad de ambos recién llegados era de fotografía y de ganar varios concursos a la gesticulación mas horrorizada. Un escalofrió le recorrió las plumas a Tooth y Meme solo trago grueso y dejo caer su arena al piso.

— ¿Dónde están Bunny? — hablo severamente el hada de los dientes, Bunnymund solo pudo suspirar cansadamente y hacerles un gesto de _síganme_ con la cabeza.

Fueron un par de pasillos recorridos entre ellos vieron el enorme agujero que antes fuese el despacho personal del hombre de rojo, los daños habían sido más que severos, había muchos Yetis intentando reconstruir todo antes de Navidad. Llegaron a lo que era el cuarto de Jack en Santoff Clausen, dentro solo se podía observar una sombra paseándose de un lado al otro.

Bunny volvió a suspirar como por tercera vez en un lapso de tiempo de cinco minutos, giro el pomo de la puerta como quien no quiere la cosa y dentro estaban el encargado de la Noche Buena y el duende invernal, este ultimo sentado de mala gana en una silla de madera que pertenecía a un escritorio que era de su propiedad se negaba a mirar al frente, y delante de el estaba un muy estresado y demacrado Norte pasándose por la habitación como si fuera el carcelero de Jack.

—Qué bueno que llegan muchachos— el gran hombre de rojo solamente pudo reflejar un alivio contenido en su expresión corporal y Jack apretó con fuerza su cayado sin que nadie lo notase mientras fruncía mas el ceño.

— ¿Para qué me retienen en este lugar? — hablo frio y casi sin emociones el Guardián de la Diversión, Tooth sintió una presión extraña en el pecho con el tono de voz del muchacho a leguas se notaba que no quería verlos a los cuatro ni en pintura.

—Jack…— el hada intento acercarse revoloteando cerca de él, pero al poner una mano en su hombro este se la quito de encima apartándole su cuerpo. Toothiana se sintió extremadamente dolida con eso. El chico desconfiaba de ellos.

—Frostbite, tenemos que hablar del asunto y lo sabes— asevero firmemente Bunnymund cerrando la puerta tras suyo.

— ¿Y de que exactamente? — al fin giro el rostro para dialogar viendo a los ojos de sus amigos, estos notaron el resentimiento en ellos— ¿De cómo me han estado mintiendo, de cómo El Hombre de la Luna pensó que sería divertido primero abandonarme por trescientos años para ser una especie de utensilio en la batalla contra Pitch Black? ¿De cómo no me pensaban decir cuales debería ser mi verdadero propósito en este mundo aparte de ser un _Guardián_? — el tono despectivo de Jack cada vez se tornaba mas helado que el clima de afuera.

Bunny y Norte fruncieron el ceño en señal de dolor y rabia entre mescladas, Toothiana bajo la mirada algo impotente mientras sus pequeños pies tocaban la tierra y Sandman permanecía con un semblante duro tatuado.

—Jack, entiende no te estuvimos ocultando esto a mal…es solo que…— intento alegar Tooth antes de que el muchacho se diera ideas equivocadas. Pero no conto con que este estallara en reclamo una vez más.

— ¿SOLO, QUE? — le reto a que le dijeran la verdad— ¿No piensan contestar ninguna pregunta?

—Sera mejor que modules tu tono de vos Paleta— le confronto Bunny cruzado fuertemente de brazos, enmarcando esa aguerrida musculatura que le caracterizaba, no iba a tolerar insolencias de ese tipo.

—Jeje ¿O qué Bunnymund? — era obvio hasta para un ciego que el muchacho se sentía lo suficientemente decepcionado de su vida como para no importarle represalia alguna.

Bunny lo miro asombrado, nunca le llamaba por su nombre completo, la tensión en ese ambiente terminaría por intoxicar a alguien.

— ¿Qué te dijo exactamente O'Lartern? — Soltó de repente el conejo de pascua mientras todos se hacían esa misma pregunta mentalmente— Para empezar ¿Cómo demonios pudiste contactarte con él?

—¿Puedo saber cuál es el problema de haber conocido a un espíritu tan famoso? Ah creo que ya se Canguro— se levanto de la silla arrojándola al suelo— ¡EL ECHO DE QUE UN COMPLETO DESCONOCIDO SEPA MAS DE MI QUE YO MISMO O QUE EL JODIDO HOMBRE DE LA LUNA! — ladro encolerizado.

— ¡Jack! — Norte estaba asustándose con su comportamiento, nunca lo había visto tan descolocado y no quería otra explosión en su taller, eso sería perjudicial para todos.

— ¡RESPONDANME! — bajo la mirada y apretó mas su cayado— ¿Cuándo planeaban decirme…dentro de mil años quizás? — volvió a encararlos a todos dolido, el había confiado en ellos— ¿Por qué Jack O'Lartern sabe tanto sobre mí y me trato como a un igual sin conocernos? — Norte no encontraba las palabras— Solo dijo que debía preguntarte Norte, es por eso que aun no me he ido.

— ¿Te dijo que me preguntaras a mi? — todos se vieron entre si. El muy habilidoso lo había hecho de nuevo, escogió al peón que sabia no podía mentirle al muchacho por su naturaleza.

—Yo te diré todo lo que necesitas saber sobre ese espanto con patas de O'Lartern compañero— dijo fuertemente Áster, ignorando la mirada suplicante de Tooth y la de Norte. Sandman permanecía al margen de todo para sorpresa de él que tuviera la gentileza de notarlo— No es de fiar, y su lengua es más peligrosa que la mismísima muerte así que, modularas tu carácter y está terminantemente prohibido que vuelvas a interactuar con ese hombre ¿Entendido Jackson?

Jack lo vio como si no lo conociera ¿Le estaba retando como si fuera su jodido padre? Nadie le decía a quien ver o no y si ellos le consideraban un simple mocoso que deben cuidar bajo órdenes ajenas, el no tenía la obligación de escucharlos.

— ¿Por qué habría de creerte? ¿Cómo se que no es otra elaborada mentira para perjudicarme? — pronuncio con desconfianza en la lengua. Norte se acerco con un semblante enojado, de esos que podían congelar tu sangre.

— ¿Quieres respuestas no? Bien, si Jack Frost. Eres el Soberano de la Cuarta Estación, el Rey y Señor del Invierno, pero escucha esto muy bien— Jack no hizo más que tragar algo de su aliento sin perder el semblante amenazador— Nunca te mentiríamos si no fuera por tu bien.

— ¿Entonces los que desconfían de mi son ustedes? — eso había sido la gota que derramo el vaso— Bien…supongo que no tengo más nada que hacer aquí entonc- — antes de que se encaminara a la puerta Bunny le cerró el paso casi arrinconándolo contra la pared, Jack en su posición de detenido en el tiempo le encaro lo mejor que pudo a esos ojos verde intenso.

— ¿A dónde pretendes irte? — su vos tenía un fuerte tono de amenaza marcado.

—A donde me plazca— intento seguir pero Bunny se mantuvo firme.

—No saldrás de Santoff Clausen a ver a ese sujeto compañero. Estarás castigado— antes de hacer otra declaración Bunny palideció cuando sintió el cayado de Jack en su cuello, el conejo se hizo un poco para atrás y los demás no procesaban lo que veían, el muchacho de nuevo tenia venas azuladas prominentes en su rostro.

—Bunny…quítate de mi camino o mandare la siguiente pascua a la quinta edad del hielo en menos de lo que puedes pintar un huevo…

Esas eran palabras mayores para todos los presentes. Sin ninguna otra palabra el duende del invierno salió a paso fuerte de la habitación y apenas diviso algo de cielo blanco se preparo para invocar al viento pero una pequeña mano detuvo su acción. Al voltearse precipitadamente encontró a Meme sosteniéndole de la manga con su rostro triste como única emoción.

Jack se relajo de golpe y se arrodillo a su altura cuando este le hizo un ademan con la mano pidiéndole que se acercara.

El chico aun estaba confundido y eso solo lo podía manifestar con el enojo, en realidad no quería estar molesto con ellos pero tenía buenas razones para estarlo.

—Meme…— antes de que prosiguiera; Sandman puso su índice en señal de que hiciera silencio.

Lo siguiente que Jack aprecio fueron símbolos por encima de la cabeza del hombrecillo. Primero un sujeto que iba de traje y un sobrero de copa alta que se quitaba cortésmente de su cabeza y hacia una inclinación.

— ¿O'Lartern? — dijo Jack, Meme asintió— ¿Me estás dando permiso de ir a verle Meme? — el hombrecillo solo le hizo una seña de _espera_ con ambas manos y luego dibujo un calendario hecho de arena que marcaba la fecha del dia siguiente 31 de Octubre— Si él me dijo que como mañana era Halloween estaría ocupado, por eso me mando con Norte…— bajo la mirada como analizando la situación, luego Meme volvió a dibujar al hombre de traje luego le anexo el calendario y estos dos giraron hasta combinarse en una figura espeluznante de una especie de calabaza que exploto desde dentro. La sonrisa perturbada de dicha calabaza espanto un poco a Jack— …¿Algo le sucede a Jack durante su fiesta? — Meme asintió con fuerza y algo asustado, para que Jack comprendiera mejor esta vez dibujo a Bunny, aguerrido y fuerte como siempre y luego lo transformo en un pequeño e inofensivo conejo— …Es decir…— Jack achino los ojos pensativo— ¿El cambia su forma en su dia de festejo?

Sandman asintió vehementemente.

—No creo que sea difícil reconocerlo aun con otra forma— Sandman se desespero y comenzó dibujar calabazas siniestras, estas desaparecían cuando pequeños niños de arena y adultos por igual pasaban cerca de ellas— Eh no estoy captando muy bien Meme…— el hombrecillo se vio irritado, no le quedo más que cubrirse los ojos y destaparlos, Jack seguía sin entender a la final solo le quedo hacerle un par de lentes con su arena y entregárselos— ¿Para qué…?— antes de que dijera otra cosa Sandman lo echo del taller, no podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo.

— ¡MEME! — Grito Norte llegando a la escena por suerte el joven Frost ya se había ido— ¿No llegaste a tiempo? — el hombre de rojo se vio decepcionado de sí mismo. El chico se había ido del taller y ninguno sabía que si planeaba volver.

…

A la mañana siguiente, el inicio de una de las fiestas mas ansiadas daba comienzo con la casería del Espíritu del Halloween por parte de Jack Frost.

Este intento sobrevolando todos los cielos del mundo, comenzó a desesperarse luego de doce horas de búsqueda infructuosa, veía adornos espeluznantes en las casas, niños corriendo ataviados en disfraces espectaculares por las calles, muchos países litigaban acerca de cómo celebrar la víspera del Dia de todos los Santos y el de Todos los Muertos para el primero y segundo de Noviembre, por lo cual la energía de O'Lartern se multiplicaba con creces.

Jack decidió que ese 31 de Octubre debía mejor centrarse en vigilar los cielos de Estados Unidos, siendo estos quienes iniciarían comercialmente la fiesta y donde Norte nunca admitiría se idolatraba mas al Halloween que a la Navidad. Y había estadísticas que lo comprobaban.

Jack comenzó a apreciar que era una fiesta por demás movida y de mas de una connotación, veía niños, adolescentes y adultos celebrando por igual. Incluso se fijo en un par de conciertos de bandas estrambóticas celebrando la ocasión, los especiales de terror inundaban los hogares y el joven duende invernal solo podía pensar en lo furiosa que se pondría Toothiana si la fiesta continuaba con un apogeo tan desmedido, millones de niños se atiborraban de dulces hasta querer estallar como bombas.

Eso dejaría más de un diente careado.

Ya casi era media noche cuando el duende se había sentado en lo alto de un cerro, estaba moralmente agotado. ¿Cómo no lograba encontrar a un espíritu en su dia de fiesta si era prácticamente un grito de guerra el TRUCO O TRATO? Repentinamente un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda. El viento llego gélido y cruzándose en direcciones inverosímiles.

El duende invernal solo se giro hasta ver el pequeño poblado al que le estaba dando la espalda, miro directamente a la luna llena la cual parecía titilar por algo, algo que él desconocía.

Por simple inercia del bolsillo de su abrigo saco esos extraños lentes de arena que le dio Sandman, una ligera onda expansiva se podía percibir y sin más se coloco los lentes.

Lo que vio delante suyo lo dejo boquiabierto, totalmente asombrado y aterrado.

Justo en la dirección de la luz de la luna un enorme y casi amorfo esqueleto humano de aparentes treinta metros de altura se apreciaba caminando entre las casas atravesándolas como si fuera un holograma, en ver de un cráneo portaba una inmensa calabaza encendida en llamas con la mueca y sonrisa mas tenebrosas y espeluznantes que nunca haya visto. Miles de cuervos venían sobrevolando el fuego sin quemarse era como ver un bosque de plumas negras arder inclemente.

Aquel extraordinario ser estaba soltándose a carcajada suelta, era tan profunda que sonaba como un reverberante eco gutural. Este esqueleto se movía en incierta dirección, sus zancadas eran largas y pausadas Jack no comprendía cómo no pudo haber visto semejante cosa a kilómetros de distancia.

Jack se quito los lentes y se los puso de nueva cuenta alrededor de diez veces para confirmar si lo que veía a través de ellos era real.

Ahora comprendía lo que Sandman había intentado decirle, O'Lartern por alguna razón no se dejaba ver ni ante espíritus ese dia. Eso explicaba muchas cosas para él.

— ¡Hey! — Jack voló lo más cerca que pudo de su blanco, el fuego era avasallador y los cuervos estaban intentando picarle los ojos pero salían espantados al ver los anteojos de arena brillante que insólitamente le aclaraban la visión, Jack no conseguía que aquel enorme esqueleto le prestara atención— ¡JACK O'LARTREN! ¡SOY YO! — intento ponerse directamente en su camino y para su sorpresa el enorme esqueleto se detuvo.

La enorme calabaza en llamas se ladeo del lado derecho luego al izquierdo y la horrible mueca de su cara comenzó a emitir enormes y profundas carcajadas.

— **¿Jack Frost?** — su voz sonaba como la de una bestia del averno, era totalmente distinta a la voz que escucho la tarde anterior, ya no era amable ni refinada era casi un estallido de ecos que parecía voz con estática— **¿Me puedes ver?** — le detallo mejor el enorme esqueleto y enfoco una anormalidad dorada en los ojos de chico solo para abrir esos orbes roji-dorados anormalmente y soltarse a reír— **¿Sandman te dio su bendición? Vaya debiste haber armado un gran alboroto…**

—Pues algo así…— de hecho amenazar con acabar con un dia festivo al puro estilo de Pitch Black y destruir el despacho de Norte si entraba en la categoría de exageraciones— ¿De verdad…eres tú? — lo detallo desde el aire O'Lartern solo le sonreía lobunamente mientras ponía pose relajada— ¿Por qué no pude verte hasta que me coloque los anteojos?

— **¿No te mencionaron nada de mi persona?** — Jack solo negó— **Si no quisieron que vinieras a verme, me imagino que tampoco te mencionaron mis funciones en el este mundo…**— entorno los huecos tallados que ahora lucia como las cuencas oculares— **Me encantaría conversar contigo pero tengo una fiesta que supervisar. Con su permiso señor Frost**— el enorme esqueleto prosiguió su caminar incierto y Jack lo seguía desde el aire.

— ¿Puedo acompañarte?

—**Si no te molesta viajar por lo que queda del globo, pues bien. Puedes acompañarme…**— el enorme espíritu se oía anormalmente desinteresado casi parecía otro— **¿Qué desea saber joven Rey?** — pregunto repentinamente, Jack observaba desde lo alto que pronto cruzarían la frontera con México.

—Pues…fundamentalmente tengo una duda…pero ahora quisiera preguntar ¿Por qué luce así hoy?

El enorme esqueleto volvió a soltar una fortísima carcajada que retumbo en el bosque entero.

—**Esta es mi verdadera forma en este dia…debe saber muy bien lo que le pasa a un espíritu cuando hay suficiente energía para alimentarlo…**

—Pues sí, pero usted es impresionantemente grande…

—**Bien joven permítame contestar su cuestionamiento con otro si permite el atrevimiento…**— le vio por unos momentos a su joven tocayo con sorna— **Dígame ¿De cuales individuos proviene el poder de ustedes los Guardianes?**

—Pues de los niños del planeta obviamente— contesto anonadado— Pero ni aunque todos los niños crean en nosotros cinco a la vez adoptamos tanto poder…

—**Eso es porque no solo me favorezco de la energía de preescolares y niños…mi mayor fuente de degustación son adultos jóvenes, contemporáneos y ancianos…**— Jack quedo sorprendido— **Vera, en esta forma incluso quienes no festejen Halloween o no crean en mi. Podrían verme…**

— ¿QUE? — Jack no pudo evitar gritar de la conmoción— ¿ESO ES POSIBLE?

—**En efecto joven Rey…los Guardianes de los Niños viven de la poderosa capacidad imaginativa de estos, de su esperanza, de su asombro, sus sueños alegría y recuerdos…fue la ley impuesta por El Hombre de La Luna hace ya cien años…por supuesto joven Frost no siempre fue la Diversión quien ocupara el quinto lugar…**— mientras el enorme esqueleto relataba con esa lúgubre voz piso la frontera entre Estados Unidos y México y súbitamente se consumió en llamaradas azules, Jack tuvo que alejarse inmediatamente, cuando pudo volver a abrir los ojos el espíritu ante el ahora era un esqueleto humano completo con cientos de tatuajes y adornos de colores y diseños extraordinariamente bellos, con una túnica negra rasgada de todas partes y aun ardiendo en un fuego azul y frio— **Oww…**— se reacomodo la quijada— **Vaya, lamento haberte incomodado con eso.**

—Volviste a cambiar de forma…— Jack toco el fuego azul estaba helado y olía extremadamente dulce— ¿Por qué?

—**Cambiare de apariencia según la nación que este pisando, este aspecto va mejor con esta tierra… ¿Cómo iba diciendo?** — le pregunto al joven a su lado.

—Que…no siempre había sido así todo…

—**Oh claro que no…**— la calavera continuo su marcha y la algarabía se sentía en todos los lugares donde hubiera fiesta y los cementerios llenos de gente llevando flores y comida a las tumbas— **¿Quieres matar dos pájaros de un tiro? **— le pregunto y Jack asintió impaciente— **Muy bien, se todo sobre ti…porque lo sé todo sobre todos…soy el Guardián de los Secretos.**

Jack Frost había chocado contra un árbol al quedarse de a seis por la impresión. El espíritu del Halloween solamente se soltó a reír.

— ¡QUE! ¡¿COMO ES ESO POSIBLE?! — Jack se estaba hiperventilando— Nunca había oído de otro Guardián… ¿Por qué nunca vas al polo, porque nunca te han mencionado? ¿Por qué jamás en mis siglos de vida se rumoreaba de ti como Guardián?

—**Calma muchacho…**— le espeto tranquilamente — **Nunca dije que fuera Guardián de los Niños el que ellos crean en mi es un bonus, a cambio yo les ofrezco mas diversión y algarabía de la es lógica sentir en una noche donde los espantos son lo más sonado. Es decir el resto del año los más jóvenes se aterrorizan de la sola idea y esta fiesta es la excepción.**

—Si no eres el Guardián de los Secretos de los Niños… ¿Entonces…de quien?

—**De los adultos señor Frost…jejeje**— esa risa de ultra tumba seguía perturbándole hasta la medula pero no por eso sentía miedo hacia el soberano de Halloween— **¿Qué secretos de vital, o letal importancia podría albergar la mente casi inmaculada de un infante? Suena absurdo, tendría el tamaño de un elfo si viviera de eso…**

— ¿Un Guardián para los adultos? Wow debo admitir que eso es nuevo…— Jack volaba relajadamente a su lado, hacía mucho calor en ese país para su gusto— Pero dijiste que antes tu ocupabas mi puesto ¿No?

—**Digamos que ese tema podría quedar en silencio por ahora…**— el esqueleto seguía dando zancadas mientras permanecía invisible a todos menos cierto duende invernal— **¿Tienes otra duda? Pues me transportare a América del Sur apenas sean las doce y cambiare de forma al amanecer…sería mejor que se apresurara en dos minutos no podrá verme ni con los anteojos de arena.**

— ¡Este, si claro! — Jack pensó rápidamente— ¿En qué consiste su trabajo? ¿Tiene que mantener a la población adulta a raya o algo?

—**No muchacho, yo soy el punto de quiebre entre la balanza del mal y el bien. Existí en miles de formas espirituales en cada país del mundo desde que la civilización de forjo…materializarme como el símbolo de esta fiesta fue otro asunto…**

—Espera… ¿Fuiste más de una persona antes de ser Jack O'Lartern? — Jack Frost no podía dar crédito a lo que oía— ¿Cómo lo hizo MiM?

—**El Hombre de la Luna no fue el responsable de mi creación y mi nombramiento como Guardián fue más un trato por conveniencia yo ya poseía esa habilidad, digamos que se la vendí…solo digamos…**— el enorme esqueleto volvió a reír estruendoso— **Todos los Guardianes son combinaciones de almas y cuerpos distintos… ¿No lo sabías?**

—No…— Jack detuvo su vuelo y se quedo estático en su sitio— ¿Combinaciones…?

—**Se necesitan un mínimo de un espíritu y un cuerpo humano para crear a un Guardián o a un Rey Estacional. Usted por ejemplo el espíritu del invierno fue usado para resucitar al cuerpo del humano Jackson Overland. Más que suficiente.**

— ¿Los demás también nacieron así? — Pregunto con severos escalofríos arañándole la piel— ¿Todos?

—**Bueno…Sandman es una excepción…Ese es un tema delicado…para no profundizar en nada solo le diré lo que es obvio: Si. **

La campanada de las doce sonó estruendosa y Jackson O'Lartern sonrió espeluznantemente mientras el viento comenzaba a soplar torrencial.

—**Es hora de partir…un placer hablar de nuevo con usted señor Frost**— le hizo una leve inclinación con el ese cráneo encendido— **¿Quiere un consejo? Regrese cuanto antes a Santoff Clausen y no me mencione por favor**— lo último que profirió antes de irse fue esa frase con ese tono de voz recatado y algo paternalista. Pero el buen toque murió al instante que desapareció en una horrenda carcajada y las llamas lo consumieran mientras reía maniático entre las llamas, sus cenizas negras pronto volvieron a ser esos cuervos del dia anterior.

Y ya no quedaba nada de él. Jack se quito los anteojos que se deshicieron entre sus dedos. Al parecer solo durarían hasta la media noche.

…

A la mañana siguiente Jack aterrizo en el taller de santa. Todos aun seguían congregados allí. Jack encontró una insólita imagen frente a él.

Meme estaba solo haciendo asteriscos y otros símbolos obviamente para decir injurias y demás ya que nadie le estaba prestando atención, Tooth tenía a Norte jalándolo de la barba llorando histérica y reclamándole el haberle dicho a él quien era de forma tan irresponsable mientras el hombre de rojo creía que le iban a sacar todos los dientes en cualquier momento, finalmente Bunny parecía demacrado y con una enorme taza de café en la pata. Tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre y un aspecto terrible.

—Ya te dije Tooth que lo busque por todo el globo terráqueo ayer…— Bunny se masajeaba la cabeza.

— ¡Te debió faltar un lugar, uno por más pequeño que fuera! — Le reclamaba como una madre neurótica mientras seguía jalando las barbas de Norte— ¡Y tu…!— Toothiana estaba muy dolida profundamente herida. El odio en los ojos de Jack los había liquidado a los cuatro.

—Eh… ¿Hola? — saludo tímidamente Jack pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerse notar. Bunny salto de su asiento, Meme dejo caer toda su arena al suelo, Tooth lo vio un momento y se le lanzo encima abrazándolo y Norte no hacía más que dar las gracias a Dios en Ruso.

Luego de que Jack se disculpara por su accionar y se ofreciera a ayudar a reconstruir el despacho de Norte tuvo una sebera charla con Bunny, luego de que el muchacho aceptara que había sido una amenaza no merecedora de perdón el decirle que congelaría su festividad y de que Bunny solo se sobara las sienes exasperado y le dijera que no era su culpa el estar tan furioso le ataco con miles de preguntas referentes a O'Lartern.

Jack solo guardo silencio absoluto y negó. Bunny no le creía en su totalidad, sabía que el muchacho seguía interactuando con ese hombre tan peligroso. No era de fiar para él.

…

—Por favor Meme…— el duende invernal tenia exactamente medio dia intentando sonsacarle información al soberano de los sueños, ya lo había seguido a varias partes del mundo y ahora mismo se encontraba hartándole la paciencia— ¡Anda, es el único favor que te pediré en toda mi vida!

Meme levanto una ceja escéptico.

— ¡Anoche no tuviste problema alguno en ayudarme! — le reclamo — Se que sabes donde vive Jack O'Lartern…por favor necesito hablar con él.

Meme solo dibujo un signo de interrogación escéptico sobre su cabeza y levanto molesto una ceja.

— ¿Por qué quiero saber? Tengo preguntas que hacerle…además ¿Por qué exactamente me ayudaste anoche? — Sandman no hizo más que hacerse un facepalm sabía que no lograría hacer entender a Jack el por qué de sus acciones….a menos que se las dijera el propio espíritu del Halloween.

…

—Nunca pensé que fuera en esto estuviera en Rumania…— el joven señor del invierno podía jurar que nunca antes había visto semejante castillo en medio de esos parajes montañosos. La roca los envolvía, y la arquitectura de aquella mansión era tan finamente detallada e inmensa que desde el cielo debía parecer parte del follaje. Eso y un aura que te calaba los huesos hasta el tuétano, cualquier mortal estaría aterrado al punto de orinarse en cima.

Pero él no era un mortal y después de lo de anoche dudaba que algo lo mas fuera a espantar, sin más se acerco a la entrada sintiendo crujir los escalones bajo sus pies. La enorme mansión estaba anclada permanentemente a la roca de la montaña.

Toco la puerta algo inseguro, esta se abrió sola y el eco de sus bisagras resonó por todo el interior. El lugar lucia abandonado.

— ¿Hola? — anuncio su presencia pero solo el eco de su propia voz y el silencio que vino después contesto sus cuestionamientos, las telarañas en el techo delataban el descuido y el polvo el abandono.

—Muy buenas tardes señor Frost.

— ¡AAAH! — Jack salto de su sitio y se metió a la mansión sin quererlo realmente. Esa profunda y recatada voz le vino de sorpresa. Y más sorpresa era ver a su tocayo en el marco de la entrada retrayendo su risa burlona pero amistosa, esta vez tenía el aspecto de la primera vez que lo vio iba de traje nuevamente solo que esta vez era un juego de pantalón y chaleco negro con una camisa naranja baje este y una corbata plateada.

— ¿Me esta siguiendo? — le sonrió de lado y levanto las cejas sumamente interesado— ¿Qué le trae a mi humilde morada?

—Eh, yo pues, y …— Jack tuvo que abofetearse para sacar las palabras— Quede con muchas dudas el dia de ayer señor O'Lartern.

— ¿Eso es todo? Bien, respuestas a preguntas esa es mi especialidad…y la de Sandman es revelar cosas a través de los sueños pero ¿Mandarte conmigo deliberadamente? Debe estar angustiado por algo…— le miro fijamente perdiendo el semblante amable.

—Esa bien ¿COMO HACES ESO? — espeto Jack algo neurótico.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— ¡Eso! ¡Saber todo como por arte de magia! ¿Lees la mente?

—Algo por el estilo.

Jack no esperaba esa respuesta.

— ¿Desea algo para merendar? Dudo que quiera sentarse a hablar a secas conmigo necesitara algo con que digerir la información…— volvió a sonreír, al parecer los únicos estados anímicos que conocía era la pasividad y el enojo.

—Eh perdón por irrumpir en su casa hoy… ¿Es dia de Santos no?

—Oh claro y no se preocupe puedo estar en varios lugares a la vez hay una versión mía supervisando a las personas allá, de hecho lo vi acercarse y no resistí las ganas de un buen susto.

—Muy gracioso— Jack hizo una mueca.

—Eres el Guardián de la Diversión tu deberías ser el gracioso ¿No crees? Jeje. Bien vamos a la sala ¿Gusta?

—Eh claro porque no…

…

—Entonces me fui de Santoff Clausen a verlo a usted y eso fue lo que paso…

Cuando el espíritu del Halloween había preguntado que había sucedido exactamente no espero escuchar como había destruido asi el despacho de Norte.

— ¿Puede decirme que me sucedió? Mi rostro cambio y sentí una ola de poder que antes no había sentido…

—Bueno al enterarse de su titulo su alma despertó por completo, fue el mismo efecto que debió haber tenido el ser nombrado por primera vez por El Hombre de la Luna— Jack O'Lartern disfrutaba de un vaso de ron fuertemente concentrado y Jack se había conformado con algo de leche fría. Al parecer el chico no bebía y tenía un sin número de postres y dulces adornaban la mesa.

—E notado que llamas a todos muy formalmente…pero a MiM lo llamas casi con desprecio… ¿Por qué?

El soberano del Halloween solo suspiro a modo de resignación. Si preguntaban el debía responder y si pues también era de lo más divertido ver la cara de la gente al enterarse de ciertas cosas.

—El Hombre de la Luna y yo. No nos llevamos como amigos ni nada similar, nuestra relación es del tipo formalista cuando mucho…— sorbió de un solo trago lo que quedaba del licor en su vaso— Además su proceder y forma de hacer las cosas simplemente me puede llegar a repugnar.

Jack no sabía que pensar sobre eso.

— ¿Puede contestarme unas preguntas? — bajo un poco la mirada perdiéndose en el blanco espumoso de su leche.

—Por supuesto, jeje sabes niño es extraño…usualmente todos los espíritus o me tienen miedo o son completamente indiferentes, otros pues simplemente me detestan a su manera.

Jack estaba soberanamente confundido.

— ¿Por qué habrían de sentir todo eso hacia usted? No comprendo…

— ¿No te da miedo el hecho de que pueda saber cualquier secreto tuyo y aparecer a revelarlo cuando sea invocada la ocasión? — entrecerró los ojos serpentina con algo de aprensión.

— ¿Lo haría con la intensión de perjudicarme? — O'Lartern no espero esa respuesta.

—No.

—Entonces deduzco que es por mi bien, si no fuera por usted seguiría viviendo engañado, además…— observo el cielo por donde en algún momento la luna se asomaría— MiM y yo…no tuvimos la mejor relación tampoco.

El soberano del Halloween no hizo más que volver a reír.

— ¿Cuáles son tus preguntas? — dijo volviéndose a servir otro vaso de ron.

—Bien ya que saco el tema de que todos lo detestan ¿Hay alguna otra razón aparte de tener acceso a los secretos?

—Pues…— pensó un poco— ahora que lo mencionas, hubo un momento, cerca de un año después de la caída de Pitch Black durante el oscurantismo en donde me hice popular, no sabía quién era el. Solo sé que comenzó a aprovecharse del miedo y el escepticismo de ciertos hombres nórdicos a las tradiciones Celtas, de ellas proviene gran parte del Halloween actual y bueno nadie se mete en mi territorio— se sumió de hombros— Los Guardianes entraron en acción…justo antes de que yo lo matara.

Jack se ahogo con su bebida.

—Pues si en efecto, ese bastardo me tenía harto ¿Le gustaba jugar con la mente de los pobres niños que vivían en las calles que luego fortificaban recelos y prejuicios al crecer y ser parte de mi Jurisdicción? Pues jugué con su mente un par de días, creo que quedo medio lunático después de eso, estuve a punto de matarlo con algunos de los métodos más maquiavélicos que puedas imaginar…no suelo tener compasión con espíritus chupa sangre…justo en ese momento intervinieron tus amigos. Allí nos conocimos, Pitch aun tenia fuerza suficiente para pelear con ellos cuatro pero no pudieron creer que un desconocido lo hubiera dejado en tal estado.

Jack trago extremadamente grueso, se le habían puesto todos los vellos de punta.

— ¿Aun no me tienes miedo verdad?

Jack negó en su sitio.

— ¿Es por eso que le temen? ¿Por provocarle miedo…al propio miedo? — dijo sin vacilar.

—Las resoluciones son siempre de índole personal…— se tomo de un trago el licor ardiente y volvió a ver al muchacho— Siguiente pregunta…tienes derecho a tres cuestionamientos al dia…considéralo el pago por estar viniendo a escondidas.

Jack rio en su sitio.

—Mencionaste que…todos los Guardianes tenían dos o más vidas pasadas para su nacimiento ¿Puedo enterarme de alguno? Por ejemplo…— noto las galletas de centro en la mesa y junto a la leche que estaba tomándose dio con el primero— ¿Norte? Es decir tu lo llamaste Nicolás. Nadie le llama así…

—Nicolás… ¿Quieres saber cómo nació? Estas preguntas son como decirlo… ¿Entrometerse en la vida de otros? — vio al muchacho con cierto deje de interés…daba igual su trabajo era contestar…

—Su historia…es la menos mórbida de las tres que te puedo relatar…— Jack solo lo miro decidido— Te contare entonces…

**Narrador Particular:**

Lo que creas saber del gran hombre de rojo, el viejo bonachón o el encargado de la víspera de Navidad es solo algo superficial. Muchos se quejan hasta tacharlo de comercial. Pero el verdadero fondo de todo esto se encuentra en las raíces de su nacimiento.

La Natividad comenzó como un festejo totalmente cristiano, como todos saben celebrando en una fecha inexacta el nacimiento de Jesús el hijo de Dios. Los romanos y sus ideas de desplazar al dios sol de su calendario y ofrecer ese dia como el más grande regocijo. El Hombre de la Luna quedo prendado de el asombro la fe, maravillas que se podían apreciar en los ojos de los más jóvenes adoctrinados a esta fecha, pero como nunca toma en cuenta a los adultos en los que se convertirán no notaba como las cosas iban cambiando en el mundo y para peor. Guerras todo de tipo de participación de la inquisición en aquellos que no se convirtieran, eso vendría solo un poco después de fijarse en el alma que hoy sostiene a Santa Claus o como tu lo debes conocer: Norte.

El nombre del hombre que portaba antes su alma era Nicolás De Bari. Oh San Nicolás De Bari, era un obispo de origen griego uno de los símbolos más venerados de la cristiandad nació cerca del año 280 en Myra, una Ciudad del Distrito de Licia, en la actual Turquía.

Su vida bueno al querer verla desde el punto de vista más objetivo: Tenia padres con opiniones diferentes acerca de cómo debería desempeñarse en su vida, su padre deseaba que fuera pescador su madre que fuera sacerdote, la peste negra se llevo a ambos personajes de su vida.

Mudándose efectivamente con aquel tío sacerdote a la edad de diecinueve años fue escogido como su reemplazo al fallecer este, era un joven carismático estricto puede decirse ¿Y cómo no? Siendo criado en la iglesia ortodoxa cualquiera, pero él era benevolente en especial con los niños. Se le conoció por sus milagros como revivir a personas por medio de oraciones entre ellos un grupo de niños que habían encontrado a la muerte demasiado pronto.

No tardo nada en ascender de peldaño hasta ser reconocido como Santo y Patrono de Rusia, Turquía, Grecia y Lorena.

El Hombre de la Luna: Maravillado con un alma tan esplendorosa decidió que al morir este hombre en su ancianidad tendría a un soldado para la batalla pues en la edad media el oscurantismo arrasaba con las mentes de millones.

Se dio cuenta la despistada Luna que no podía crear a un espíritu que le hiciera frente a otros conformados por la propia humanidad, tenía que armar el patrón del alma, el cuerpo y luego darles un motivo para seguir luchando en la tierra.

Y si te imaginaras que escogió Navidad como la fiesta para el alma de Nicolás gracias a lo afín que era en vida con ella.

Pronto se dio cuenta de que un alma tan noble, sincera y grácil no podía ser un buen combatiente en batalla si habría de haber una para que no siguiera viendo a la tierra sufrir. Sandman por aquellas eras no podía controlar el afán de los hombres por las pesadillas ya que era un piscó-terror religioso y moralista que se extendía hasta los reinos nórdicos de donde venia, ya le había pedido ser uno de los Guardianes pero el hombre de arena prefirió asistirle cuando le quitara algo de peso de encima.

Y fue unos treinta años después de la muerte de Nicolás De Bari que la Luna obtuvo a su carta del triunfo: El cuerpo.

Un Cosaco Ruso, participante de la milicia y el escenario de política, un pariente extremadamente lejano de Bari por vía materna, un hombre aguerrido sin compasión alguna por el hombre corrompido, un experto en armas y extremista radical. Tenía la convicción el coraje y la fuerza necesaria era un espíritu inquebrantable y su cuerpo era perfecto.

También se iba a esperar una muerte totalmente natural, pero El Hombre de la Luna no espero que le emboscaran y muriera en un combate casi masacrado. Sin más ese dia próximo a las vísperas Navideñas, curo su cuerpo y al estar frente a él, el alma de Bari se unió a la de ese soldado desconocido al cual solo pudo espiar por unos días.

Para el año 1624 la figura de Papa Noel, o Santa Claus ya era casi mundialmente conocida, el oscurantismo seria vencido para finales del año 1700 pero con este nuevo pilar restándole cada vez más poder al miedo la Luna decidió que se necesitarían unos cuantos Guardianes mas. El reclutamiento de Áster estaba pendiente pues por aquellas épocas el tenia mas de mil años debilitando el miedo especialmente los domingos de pascua.

Pero, no me agrada la idea de entremezclar el nacimiento de Bunnymund con el de Norte. Si aun quieres venir otro dia. Serás bienvenido.

**Narración General:**

Jack estaba impresionado, era como si el espíritu del Halloween hubiera estado allí para verlo todo tal y como hizo la luna.

Un momento.

— ¿Usted estuvo allí? — soltó de repente— Pero…el Halloween es una fiesta relativamente nueva.

—El Halloween es una fiesta yo era un espíritu errante de milenos de antigüedad que tenía demasiados nombres…— soltó casi enfadado, pero no era con él era con cierta luna que le jugo sucio— Luego de que sincretizaran las fiestas particulares de los días de alabanza a los muertos El Hombre de la Luna SIN EL USO DE SUS CAPACIDADES MENTALES me enjaretó la fiestecita…— el tono lleno de venenoso sarcasmo hizo reír a Jack hasta atragantarse con su trozo de pastel.

—Eres gracioso…de humor negro pero gracioso…jejeje— comió de nuevo antes de articular: — Creí que te gustaba tu dia de fiesta.

—No puedo evitarlo…sabes es una larga historia y creo que hemos hablado mucho por hoy…ya casi anochece, se preguntaran en donde estás.

—Me queda una pregunta…— Jack le sonrió a su tocayo amante de lo horripilante— ¿Puedo venir a visitarte más seguido?

Jackson O'Lartern no supo cómo responder a eso al principio pero con una mirada y tono estoico y a la vez irónico le respondió.

—Seria un placer.

Antes de que cayera la noche Jack Frost se retiro de la mansión del rey calabaza. Este vio con algo de pena ajena como se alejaba ese muchacho de cabello blanco. No estaba acostumbrado a tratar de esa forma con niños usualmente los asustaba hasta la medula.

—Espero que Áster lo descubra cuando ya sea muy tarde…lo que menos quiero es verlo de nuevo.

Y sin más la mansión desapareció en medio de la niebla.

N/A: Si te ha gustado este inicio por favor házmelo saber con un comentario. Hasta la próxima actualización.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **** Rise Of The Guardians es propiedad de DreamWorks Animation y distribuida por Paramount Pictures. **

**Personaje de hoy: Bunnymund. **

**Urban Leyend**

**Capítulo II**

**Tres Centinelas la Esperanza Compuesta Parte I**

**Narración General:**

E. Áster Bunnymund caminaba en solitarios parajes, la maleza abundaba y vaho del aire era irrespirable, cada vena de su cuerpo le arañaba las entrañas. No quería estar en ese lugar. Pero era un mal absurdamente necesario.

Era algo que debía sacar de su sistema. Aunque francamente estar parado en un cementerio abandonado no le era gratificante. Suspiro como si el grito muerto de su rabia pudiese competir con el silencio de los cadáveres que vegetaban en la tierra que pisaba.

Saco una navaja y la contemplo durante alrededor de veinte minutos, el dolor que estaba comenzando a sentir por ver ese objeto empuñado en su pata apenas y se comparaba con el de una tortura. Los recuerdos que le azotaron el cráneo fueron lo suficientemente enloquecedores como para obligarlo a cerrar fuertemente los ojos y apuñalarse la pata derecha.

Lanzo un horripilante grito al firmamento sin luna mientras la sangre se fundía con el barro.

Saco la navaja con furia y miro adelante con bastante odio en esas esmeraldas que hacía pasar por ojos.

— ¿No hay otro maldito medio para contactarte O'Lartern? — escupió con rencor absoluto en la lengua.

El soberano de Halloween se había materializado frente a él cuando la primera gota de sangre toco el suelo. Este le veía realmente neutro pero esa neutralidad era aplastantemente enloquecedora, estaba realmente indignado de tener que ver de nuevo a Bunnymund.

—El trato fue que si por algún motivo de vida o muerte necesitasen volver a verme pagarían con sangre y dolor frente a mis dominios Áster Bunnymund. Tu mismo firmaste el contrato— fue lo que respondió el hombre ataviado en un traje formal de finales del siglo diecinueve y con el sombrero de copa restándole luz a su mirada— No hay una vida que este al borde del abismo. Esto se considera un sacrilegio Bunnymund.

—Me importa un jodido demonio el protocolo O'Lartern— le espeto recuperando la perdida compostura. La garra le estaba sangrando profusamente y no podía controlar el temblor de esta un agujero ahora adornaba su pata— Tengo una pregunta.

Jackson se tensó con furia en su sitio. Le provocaba severas arcadas la corrosiva furia que sentía en ese momento pero no podía ser negligente y faltarle al respeto al motivo por el cual estaba vivo.

Respuestas a preguntas era su especialidad. Atado de por vida a contestar todos los secretos que se gestaran en el vientre de la humanidad y de aquellos que estuvieran conectados a ella.

Bunny sonrió con extremo cinismo al notar un pequeño cambio en su semblante, esos ojos de cobra de O'Lartern estaban de un rojo-anaranjado brillante como quería matar a ese conejo.

— ¿Te moleste?

—Vete al infierno— le contestaron de vuelta— Aunque allí vives, así que te ahorraste el viaje— la carcajada profunda y medio enferma de O'Lartern a penas y era perceptible pero logro hacer mella en sus sensibles orejas— El Guardián de la Esperanza…¿A qué debo el honor?

—Lo sabes mejor que cualquiera maleficio en vida— el gran E. Áster Bunnymund volvió a tomar su exuberante postura defensiva, cruzándose fuertemente de brazos manchándose el pelaje de carmín— No me perfore hasta el hueso para que vinieras a aplicarme el método socrático. Respóndeme.

Los ojos de Jack se habían encendido en fuego todavía más.

—El que conociera al muchacho estaba escrito…estuve allí cuando todo aconteció y se pacto, así que no puedes evitar que siga yendo a verme Áster…no importa si yo quisiera deshacerme del Rey Frost simplemente alguien intervendrá para que suceda.

— ¿PORQUE MALDITA RAZON JACK TIENE QUE ESTAR CONTIGO AHORA? — Exploto Bunny haciendo que Jackson le viera como un mal chiste— Tu lengua viperina debería atorársete en la garganta.

— ¿Por qué no te cortaste de tajo la pata? ¿Sabes que da buena suerte la pata derecha de un conejo? Aunque en lo personal la tuya comenzaría un cataclismo— soltó con el morbo mas espeluznantemente burlesco que tenia, tensando la boca en una sonrisa.

— ¡RESPONDE A LA MALNACIDA PREGUNTA!

— ¿Si sabes que lo hare para que te tienes que alterar? Eres un cascarrabias de primera…jeje…— Jackson simplemente volteo a ver las tumbas agrietadas y pútridas a su alrededor al momento que esquivaba un boomerang que venía a partirle el cráneo.

—Y tu un psicópata entrenado…

—Al menos yo admito lo que soy…ya deja ese estúpido boomerang donde estaba y cálmate ¿Quieres? — Articulo algo descolocado— ¿De verdad quieres conocer la respuesta a ese cuestionamiento Bunnymund? — Bunny abrió los ojos de forma anti-biológica, el corazón comenzó a bombearle a mil por segundo. Trago todo el aliento que podía almacenar en sus pulmones.

Cuando Jackson O'Lartern preguntaba eso. Nada bueno podía estar detrás del esclarecimiento.

Con la voz quebrada y el coraje fuera de su sistema Áster se atrevió a preguntar:

— ¿Q-que tan grave hubiera sido si no te fuese conocido el chico? — Jack no hizo más que contemplar el suelo marrón amarillento de aquella noche con un sufrimiento enorme en su pecho.

—La vida para muchos hubiese terminado…— soltó sin más.

— ¿Cómo dices? — Bunny no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo— Eso no puede ser posible.

—Sabes que lo que hizo el Hombre de la Luna no tuvo precedente alguno. Ese crimen no será absuelto— soltó con furia el soberano de Halloween— Recibí órdenes expresas hace más de cinco mil años de esperar en ese huerto ese treinta de octubre en ese preciso segundo y no dejar que el muchacho permaneciera en la ignorancia…Áster, tu mejor que nadie sabe que primero muerto antes que volver a tener que ver con algo o alguien que no sean mis jefes.

—MiM resucito al chico porque debía ser un Guardián— hablo firme el conejo de pascua.

—Nada más lejos de la realidad ¿En qué universo se supone que vives conejo ignorante? — le escupió bruscamente ganándose la mirada enojada y asustada de Áster, el sabía que O'Lartern nunca se enojaba y si lo hacía era por asuntos de fuerza mayor— ¿Qué lógica tiene que el Señor del Invierno despierte para hacerla de niñera? ¿Eh?

—Que…acabas de decir…— Bunny estaba a punto de arremeter contra él.

— **¡Esto es serio Hatikva!** — el espeluznante grito de O'Lartern hizo a Bunny estremecer hasta el alma y estaba hablado literalmente.

Jamás había oído su nombre original de la boca de ese hombre que tenía en frente.

—Amenazados por milenios por el indomable invierno, aquel que sumió a la tierra entera en reiteradas glaciaciones, edades de hielo donde especies enteras debían morir porque se le daba la gana. Una irreverencia gravísima y siempre se salía con la suya…al fin la luna tiene el poder suficiente para no consumirse en fuego al intentar unir al invierno al cuerpo de un ser vivo para que el equilibrio pudiese reinar en el mundo ¿Y qué hace? ¿QUE FUE LO QUE HIZO ASTER? — Bunny no podía mirarle de frente, el muy maldito tenía un punto que él desconocía hasta el momento y presentía que venía mucho mas— Te diré que hace, borra los recuerdos del chico y logra de alguna desquiciada manera sellar más de la mitad de los poderes de esta estación volviéndolos inaccesibles y muchas cosas más solo para satisfacer ese asqueroso ego…— podía sentir como los ojos de Jackson buscaban un simple flaqueo de su parte para arrancarle el alma.

—Jack… ¿El…hubiera…?— soltó pobremente.

—Muerto— Bunny dilato los ojos y lo vio directamente el espíritu frente a él no estaba complacido tampoco— El invierno juro venganza cuando se entero de los planes de encarcelarlo sin memoria alguna, iba a esperar a que pasaran un par de siglos para consumir al chico si no revelaban quien era en verdad y otra edad del hielo vendría más larga y más cruel que las anteriores…

—Entonces…— Bunny no encontraba palabra alguna— ¿En que estaba pensando MiM? — le dijo auténticamente desconcertado.

—Ambición obviamente…quería algo de estatus algo de poder para jactarse de haber sido él quien escarmentara a la cuarta estación pero claro está que ciertos personajes con mucho más poder que él no se quedarían de brazos cruzados.

— ¿Hubo deliberaciones para crear a Jack? — Bunny no entendía nada— ¿De quienes?

—Los de siempre…ya sabes…— Jackson intentaba sonar casual, era muy cínico de su parte— La Parca, mi jefa directa, Destino el cual había dado la alerta mediante su oráculo y apenas el Hombre de la Luna lanzo los dados para obtener el permiso digamos que Justicia tuvo que hacer acto de presencia.

— ¿Todos tus jefes en una sola conferencia? ¿Cómo pudo ser tan grave el asunto?

—Por lo siguiente: Justicia no iba a dejar que la luna se saliera con la suya, los dados de la vida solo pueden ser utilizados una vez...ella la advirtió que de ser preciso la tierra se quedaría sin su satélite natural orbitándola…se sabían todos los acontecimientos para los milenios venideros fueron más de mil años de deliberaciones al respecto los dados salieron a favor del Hombre de la Luna pero todos y cada uno de los presentes en esa reunión incluyendo a parte de mi esencia obtuvieron el derecho de hacer su voluntad en su decisión.

— ¿Su voluntad?

—El Destino sabia de sus propósitos y propuso el nacimiento de Jackson Overland, por razón de naturaleza el muchacho sería entregado a su fiel vasallo cuando el tiempo llegara— hizo un ademan como señalando a su persona— Justicia solamente hablo para declararle la guerra le serian restados cientos de sus dones a la luna tales como el poder sobre los vivos mas consientes, el poder de manifestarse de forma corporal y de ser escuchado por oídos, lo dejo ciego sordo y mudo para la eternidad…una condena por cada año de manipulación y soledad que el chico tuviera que sufrir. Destino es la delicadeza echa fuerza, trescientos años de negación a un alma que el controlase le calaron profundamente y Justicia no toleraba sus métodos.

Bunny trago grueso.

—Le juro que eso no se quedaría así, que pagaría por todo lo que ocasionaría en el mundo. Tú sabes mejor que nadie lo que paso entre nosotros…ese es el ejemplo más claro que hay de la negligencia de la luna…me imagino que por eso viniste en lugar de ignorarme como la última vez.

—Sigo odiándote.

—Y yo sigo diciéndote que ese odio lo provocaste tu y los demás al hacerle más caso a la luna que a quien tenía quinientos años advirtiendo sobre las catástrofes que vendrían más adelante…

—Dices entonces que Jack hubiera muerto y que la tierra se hubiera congelado ¿Todo eso si no se enteraba de quien era?

—Exactamente. Lo diré en tu jerga: Oh el espíritu del chico era complacido y todos nos hubiéramos ido al carajo.

— ¿De cuantos crímenes similares se le acusa a MiM para que nuestros altísimos jefes le hubieran impuesto tantos castigos?

—Suficientes como para que Justicia le haya agujerado el cuerpo con meteoritos hasta dejar a la luna como el cuerpo celeste reconocido por sus cráteres. Si no fuese necesaria para el orden de las cosas no existiría…

— ¿Todo es indulto entonces?

—Le perdonan la vida solamente si lo indultaran no tendría que sufrir castigos tan seguidamente…

— ¿Por qué aceptaste ese nombre O'Lartern? ¿Por qué quedarte preso en esa sola forma y sobre todo porque nos sucedió esa desgracia a los primeros cuatro guardianes?

—Ouch. Alguien olvido que yo era parte del circulo…espera no lo olvidaste— lo vio con asco unos segundos— Me temo Áster que esa no es ni será tu jurisdicción nunca al haber firmado con MiM y es tu castigo por tu inoperancia. Espero no tener que vernos pronto.

Y sin más miles de cuervos revolucionaron el aire con tal furia que Áster tuvo que cubrirse los ojos con las patas. Nunca espero que comenzaran a rodearlo como en un remolino negro y tener a Jackson en frente de el viéndolo casi con dolor.

— ¿Qué…?— tomo la pata ensangrentada de Áster y se limito a cicatrizar el agujero y evaporar el liquido rojo sin levantar la vista…— Porque lo hiciste…— le dijo con una extraña suavidad.

Jackson estaba más silencioso de lo normal, se limito a negar afianzado la pata de Bunny entre sus manos.

—Pascua…es importante ahora…no puedes pintar huevos con una lesión que amerita cirugía…— levanto un poco la cabeza apenas dejando ver uno de sus ojos de reptil— Adiós.

Sin otra palabra desapareció frente a él. Y una horrible punzada de nostalgia le ataco el corazón a Áster. Se odiaban a muerte. Pero incluso en esas condiciones destructivas algo del afecto del pasado estaba presente.

—Maldito imbécil…— apretó su pata derecha con furia excesiva como queriendo abrir la herida de nuevo— Adiós…Jack.

…

— ¿Qué es eso? — la mañana siguiente al clandestino encuentro de Bunny con el soberano del Halloween había amanecido con un cuestionamiento al aire. Jack Frost se encontraba en Santoff Clausen terminando de ayudar en las reparaciones del estudio que había destruido en un ataque de histeria, había estado trasladando unos maderos de roble cuando se fijo de soslayo en el globo terráqueo que marcaba las brillantes luces. Algo había llamado su atención.

— ¿Qué cosa Jack? — se acerco Norte limpiándose algo de grasa de las manos, intento ver lo que Jack veía pero no vio nada extraño.

—Allí Norte— señalizo una pequeña luz, esta estaba localizada en Burguess, Norte seguía sin notar nada fuera de lo normal.

—Jack no veo na… ¿Eh?

— ¡Sí! Allí solo espera…— el joven Guardián de la Diversión voló hasta estar justo frente a la luz, esta comenzó a parpadear estrepitosamente unos segundos y luego volvía a la normalidad. Lo extraño era que duraba titilando mucho tiempo para luego estar normal de nuevo— ¿Qué significa?

—Eh bueno, supongo que es algún niño que esta por dejar en nosotros…suele suceder aunque es poco frecuente ver ese tipo de actividad es normal Jack ¡Ahora! ¡Al trabajo! Jeje…— dijo totalmente convencido de sus palabras el encargado de la navidad, pero Jack tenía dudas al respecto.

Luego de acabar el despacho de Norte, Jack se acerco una vez más al globo y allí seguía esa luz parpadeando como loca para luego volver a la normalidad.

Tenía que averiguar que estaba sucediendo con esa luz, no sabía porque pero algo le decía que tenía que ir.

Unas horas más tarde ya se encontraba sobrevolando el cielo grisáceo de Burguess, había localizado las coordenadas de la endemoniada lucecilla que lo mantuvo buscándole las cinco patas al mentado gato.

Una chica que debía estar por cumplir quince años. Ella era la lucecilla en el globo terráqueo. Jack no se sorprendió mucho, no demasiados niños en la tierra creían en Los Guardianes hasta esa edad, pero aun había casos donde las luces de globo se apagaban cuando cumplían la mayoría de edad. Raros muy raros casos pero un existían.

¿Qué podía tener esa chica en particular? Se veía muy normal y muy feliz de decorar el árbol para noche buena. La ciudad ostentaba un manto blanco y las escarcha refulgía con fuerza, Jack decidió seguir viéndola por un rato, conocía a todos los chicos de esa ciudad y la chica en particular vivía a unos diez minutos de la casa de Jamie pero no la había detallado bien.

Luego de espiar su casa desde al aire intentando acordarse de la chica se estrello contra un poste por estar volando acostado en la brisa.

— ¡Katherine! — grito exaltado. Al fin se había acordado de su nombre. En fin _Katherine_ no tenía nada extraño. De hecho aun podía sentir su inmensa fe en ellos aun cuando ya era adolescente.

Al caer la noche y el frio comenzó a tomar mas y mas fuerza Jack decidio dejar el asunto por la paz. Eso hasta que noto como a las once de la noche cuando la arena de Sandman se paseaba libremente por el lugar la puerta del patio trasero de la casa de la chica rubia se abrió y la susodicha salía a hurtadillas.

Jack se extraño a más no poder. La chica estaba saltando la cerca de su propia casa como fugándose.

— ¿A dónde…?— Jack perdió la batalla contra su curiosidad y la siguió desde lo alto. La chica camino sola por las calles desoladas hasta que de repente un grupo de cinco chicos al parecer de su edad o un par de años mayores la saludaron animosamente.

— ¿Listos todos? — pregunto un muchacho con pinta de desalineado.

— ¿Seguro que funcionara esa babosada Eric?

—Seguro ¿Qué no me tienen fe?

—Para nada viejo, no después de que nos arrestaran el mes pasado.

—Cierto inútil. ¿No te dijimos que era ilegal beber en vía pública?

—Cierren la puta boca, no estamos aquí para discutir ¿Olvidan a que vinimos?

—A ver si funciona el experimento en el cementerio…— contesto muy risueña Katherine.

Jack no podía creer con que gente se estaba juntando ¿Y qué demonios era eso del cementerio?

Los seis jóvenes aparentemente delincuentes juveniles se encaminaron al cementerio público de la ciudad un lugar por demás escabroso como lo sería cualquier campo santo a un cuarto para las doce de la noche. Se internaron hasta un mausoleo y abrieron las puertas de este mientras se reían bastante insolentes.

— ¿Trajiste la cosa?

—Aquí esta.

Jack se quedo pasmado al ver como uno de los jóvenes sacaba una Ouija y la colocaba en el piso empolvado del mausoleo, luego tomaron asiento mientras otro chico prendía una vela y la colocaba cerca del tablero.

—¿Listos? — sonrio cinico el autor de toda esa parafernalia.

—¿Seguro que funcionara? — Katherine estaba eceptica.

—Por supuesto, ahora todos pongan un dedo en el circulo, haremos las preguntas y comenzara a moverse.

—Sigo pensando que es estúpido…

—¡EMPESEMOS! ¡ESTO ESTARA DE LUJO!

—Bien…comencemos…¿Hay alguien aquí?

—Bien están total y completamente locos…— hablo Jack ya con los nervios de punta no podía creer lo que estaba viendo y menos cuando el maldito circulo comenzó a moverse y a responder a preguntas esporádicas. A Katherine se le ocurrió la _brillante_ idea y que se intuya el sarcasmo de preguntar cuando morirían todos los presentes.

Todos se pusieron mas palidos que el mismo Jack Frost cuando la respuesta para esos chicos desbocados fue un: Ahora.

Nadie creyo en su totalidad eso hasta que las puertas del mausoleo se cerraron de golpe. Frost estaba dentro con ellos, tomo su cayado en modo de defensa y mientras todos gritaban como unos posesos algo comenzó a moverse dentro de la cripta.

Jack se puso en frente del grupo que no podía verlo a el estremecerse igual que ellos. Pero si el podía hacer algo lo haría. El frio en el sitio se volvió insoportable y el no era el causante de la baja temperatura.

Cuando aquella cosa salida de quien sabe donde hizo volar la tapa de concreto de la tumba que estaba postrada allí todos comenzaron a gritar como si los estuvieran masacrando.

Jack no sabía que hacer. Estaba aterrado también

— ¡JACK AL SUELO! — una voz condenadamente familiar emergió de la nada y al mismo tiempo le cerró el paso a la cosa que estaba a punto de matar al grupo entero.

— ¡¿O'LARTERN?! — se giro violentamente al llamado y diviso al hombre afroamericano materializarse en una figura oscura en la entrada.

— ¡AL SUELO CON JODIDO DEMONIO JACK!

— ¡EH! — uno de los chicos volteo y apunto acusadoramente a Jackson parado en las puertas de la cripta— ¡QUE DEMONIOS ES USTED! — Jack estaba asombrado ¿A su tocayo si lo podían ver?

— ¡QUIEN ES!

— ¡SUS OJOS! — grito aterrada Katherine.

— ¡QUE MALDITA COSA INVOCASTE ERIC!

— ¡¿Maldita cosa?! — se ofendió absurdamente O'Lartern apoyado en su sito con un fino bastón, tuvo que rodar los ojos y consumirse en llamas hasta que se le derritió la carne y quedo un simple esqueleto enardecido— **¡LARGO DE AQUÍ!** — las puertas del mausoleo se abrieron solas hacia afuera o mejor dicho salieron despedidas como proyectiles. Los seis adolecentes estaban completamente mudos y aterrorizados, pero la adrenalina los golpeo cuando Frost en un intento por ayudarles hizo que la nieve entrara furiosa y os envolviera en un torbellino cuando se vieron afuera cada uno tomo camino distinto a la carrera y no era para menos.

Jackson volvió a su forma recatada de siempre y observo a Jack en el suelo.

—Eres increíble en serio…— parecía enojado el mayor de los dos— ¿Qué hacías aquí? Aparte de exponerte al peligro como un estúpido..

—Oye…— iba a comenzar a quejarse el joven Rey.

—No es momento para discusiones casuales largo de aquí antes de que te tenga que echar a patadas…

— ¿Pero que te ocurre?

— ¡JACK! — el espíritu del Halloween tuvo que cubrir con su cuerpo al mas joven recibiendo el impacto de una enorme roca de concreto que los mando a derrapar unos cinco metros— ¿No me escuchaste? ¡Sal del mausoleo! — Jackson tenía un ojo brotado a este punto.

— ¿PERO QUE ESTA PASANDO? — no pudo alegar mas cuando de súbito alguien lo tiro de cara contra la nieve y ese alguien fue Jackson.

— ¡Quédese afuera joven Frost o deseara no haberme conocido! — le exclamo con un tono de voz que prácticamente despertó a los muertos. Segundos después se oían sonidos guturales desde el interior de la cripta y aparentes ruidos de lucha.

Jack se tuvo que alejar en verdad cuando casi sintió como exploto algo adentro. Minutos mas tarde Jackson salía maldiciendo cosas por lo bajo.

— ¡QUE PARTE DE SE LO VOY A COMPENSAR NO ESTA ENTENDIENDO! — le grito al interior de la cripta.

— ¿Con quién estás hablando? — Jack se acerco algo receloso. Por algo decían que la curiosidad había matado al gato.

— ¿Sigues aquí? — Jackson estaba sorprendido— ¿No es obvio? Con el espíritu que invocaron irresponsablemente esa cuerda de niños tontos…— se masajeo la frente— Está furioso porque le quite el derecho de matarlos o si quiera de maldecirlos…es mi jurisdicción ¿Qué te puedo decir?

— _**¡Nunca debiste intervenir no te hagas el ignorante!**_ — resonó una gutural y espectral voz antes de que las puertas de concreto volviesen a clavarse en el marco lleno de grietas de la puerta. Jackson se vio en la necesidad de volver a cubrir a Jack con su cuerpo cuando volaron los miles de escombros en su dirección.

Había miles de salpicaduras de sangre en el suelo, todas venían de la dirección de Jackson.

— ¡OH POR DIOS SANTO! ¡JACKSON! — grito Jack, estaba temblando como una hoja mientras Jackson se mantenía firme con la espalda aparentemente desgarrada.

—No te alteres…no fue nada, además me lo merecía— hablo como si nada y se descontracturo los músculos de la espalda— Aah…uf Eh recibido peores cálmate no es nada— su voz volvía a sonar calmada y profunda.

— ¡¿NO ES NADA, ACASO ESTAS LOCO?! — le grito completamente exaltado y al borde de las lagrimas el Guardián de la Diversión— ¿TODA ESTA SANGRE ES INVISIBLE PARA TI?

—Le da mucha importancia a las heridas de un ser inmortal…ya me han arrancado la cabeza y míreme ¿Estoy aquí o no? Esa fue una rabieta… ¡UNA MUY INFANTIL! — le grito al mausoleo.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? No tenias porque protegerme…— bajo la cabeza a punto de llorar Jackson se limito a tomarle del mentón y obligarlo a verle a los ojos serpentinos.

—Ocurrió que unos chicos sin sentido común se metieron en algo grave, debieron haber muerto aquí pero había dos razones para intervenir, así que límpiate esas lagrimas ¿Quieres? — le dijo con una sonrisa ladeada— Ven tenemos que alejarnos de aquí…

Caminaron hasta adentrarse en el campo santo y Jackson se sentó en una tumba bastante vieja.

—Apostemos ¿Cuántos litros de sangre crees que perdí?

—NO ES GRACIOSO.

—A veces olvido que no estoy hablando con espectros…bien yo digo que cuatro.

— ¡Jackson!

—Perdón nunca debes hablar conmigo en estos lugares…a esta hora, me pongo algo mórbido ¿Entonces apuestas o…?

— ¡¿QUIERES RESPONDER?!

—No grites…levantaras a los muertos.

Jack se dio una fuerte muy fuerte palmada en la cara. Jackson andaba algo irracional y con el humor negro a flor de piel.

—Bien bien, te lo diré…justo después de que me digas cuanto apuestas…jeje.

—Nueve ahora responde.

—Eso no tiene lógica…solo tengo seis litros…

—Ya se era para que te callaras.

—OK, usted gana joven Frost.

—Dijiste que había dos razones por las cuales interferiste…¿Cuáles eran?

—Uno…— dijo levantando el índice— Un cierto espíritu estacional estaba metido en el fuego cruzado y obviamente no quiero que siendo testigo de todo tenga que anunciar algún daño que se te haya hecho o te hayan matado y eso es mucho papeleo— Jack se ofendió con lo ultimo— Jeje quita esa cara lo ultimo no era muy en serio…y Dos— alzo otro dedo— Esa alma en pena y corrompida no tenía derecho sobre el alma del bebe.

— ¿Cuál bebe?

—La chica, la única chica del grupo tiene dos meses de embarazo— Jack abrió la boca a más no poder.

— ¡Pe-pero Katherine solo tiene catorce a lo mucho cumplirá quince! — soltó indignado.

— ¿En qué mundo están viviendo en serio?

— ¿Qué?

—Pensaba en voz alta olvídalo. Jack aprecio que aun creas en la inocencia barata del mundo pero déjame decirte que lo que vi allí dentro fueron seis almas mortales destinadas a morir como castigo por sacrilegio, un espíritu inmortal que seguramente saldría herido y un alma totalmente pura e inocente en el vientre de una muchacha perdida…y que además conocía.

— ¿A la chica?

—No tonto, al bebe— le miro seriamente— Había un alma en pena, un chico vagando por estas calles, su hora de re-encarnar estaba llegando se despidió de mi hace dos meses. Le dije que me aseguraría de que naciera porque sabía que su futura madre quizás no tuviera cuidado con el… ¿Y ves en que sitio la vine a encontrar? — Jackson parecía extremadamente cansado.

— ¿Y la salvaste solo por el niño? Wow eso es de admirarse…

—No te hagas ilusiones, de no ser por eso y por tu inesperada presencia no me habría movido un milímetro de mi posición— le escupió directamente la verdad.

Jack se puso mas pálido que de costumbre.

— ¿Por qué habrías de hacer eso? ¿LOS HUBIERAS DEJADO MORIR NADA MAS?

—Joven Frost— exclamo con fuerza— ¿Tiene una idea de lo que acabo de hacer? Fue completamente ilegal dentro de mi área de trabajo, a lo mucho tenía solo el derecho de salvar a la chica. Pero salve a los demás que no tenían nada que ver con la excepción por consideración a usted— Jack volvió a abrir los ojos como dos dianas de tiro al blanco— Me interpuse porque no quería un derramamiento de sangre ahora debo dejar que la cosa que habita esa cripta atormente a los que no tenía intención de salvar.

— ¿Por qué? — pregunto con la voz quebrada.

—Joven Frost…usted no tiene que ser testigo de las atrocidades del mundo adulto…— le miro con tremenda tristeza— Quería ahorrarle el espectáculo, esos jóvenes están condenados…— bajo la cabeza un instante y la levanto enarcando una ceja— ¿Usted tiene una pregunta? ¿No…?

—Yo este…— Jack no sabía que pensar—…es que…Katherine…su luz aun esta en el globo pero era …tenía un comportamiento extraño…— se afianzo del cayado viendo la nieve bajo sus pies entristecido.

—Pues…se debe a que esa chica no había dejado de creer…mas si había dejado de ser una niña y con eso el globo se volverá loco unos días hasta hacer desaparecer su luz— termino de relatar— Norte no encontró las palabras para explicarte ¿No? De seguro le asquea que cosas como esas pasen…es decir tengo entendido que Katherine nunca estuvo en la lista negra pero verla perderse así en la inmundicia…seguramente se fue a llorar al despacho con un trago de vodka…— se masajeo las sienes como recordando escenas de su pasado.

—Dudo que pueda sentarse en el despacho después de la explosión…¡Uh! — Jack se cubrió la boca, pensó en voz alta. Cuando se giro a O'Lartern este lo veía con una cara que nunca había visto en el.

Chistosa.

—No es cierto…— lo veía con cara de psicópata muerto de la risa que no tardaba en explotar— ¡HICISTE ESTALLAR EL DESPACHO DE NORTE! — estallo al fin en carcajadas Jack nunca lo oyó reír tan abiertamente con tanto jubilo y despreocupadamente— ¡AAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ESTO QUEDARA PARA LA POSTERIDAD AAJAJAJAJAJAJA! — las tumbas estaban comenzando a temblar, algunas se estaban abriendo solas.

—Jackson… ¡JACKSON QUE PASA AQUÍ! — Jack estaba asustado y apuntaba frenético a todos lados con el bendito cayado— ¡JACKSON!

—¡AAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ TE DIJE AJAJAJAJA QUE DESPERTARIAS A JAJAJAJAJAJAJA LOS MUERTOS! — Jackson parecía un poseso— ¡EL DESPACHO DE NICOLAS AAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡ERES LA BOMBA AMIGO!

— ¡NO CREI QUE FUERA VERDAD LO DE LOS MUERTOS!

— ¡CREELO, AJAJAJAJA AHORA! ¡CORRE POR TU VIDA! — Jackson le estaba tomando la delantera.

— ¿NO LOS PUEDES DETENER? — Jack estaba espantado hasta la medula solo faltaba que alguien pusiera Thriller de música de fondo.

— ¡SI PERO NO ME HABÍA DIVERTIDO TANTO EN AÑOS! JAJAJAJAJA ¡Por cierto me debes cinco dólares Bunny! — dijo sin pensar en lo que decía.

— ¿Bunny? — casi se detiene en seco Jack.

—Eeh. Quise decir Jack me debes cinco dólares ¡Ahora corre! — volvió a correr esta vez tomándolo de la mano.

—¡Okey como tú quieras! ¡Luego me respondes! ¿Y porque te debo cinco dólares? — esa situación era insólita.

— ¡Si perdí cuatro litros! — seguía riéndose algo insano y Jack noto como las horrendas cicatrices de su espalda ya no estaban.

Mientras intentaban que los muertos no los alcanzaran, Jackson se estaba golpeando a si mismo internamente por ese desliz de lengua que tuvo.

Maldito conejo.

**N/A: La parte dos será un verdadero choque de carga ¡Si quieres saber mas déjamelo saber en tu comentario! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**** Rise of the Guardians es propiedad de DreamWorks Animation y distribuida por Paramount Pictures.**

**Personaje de hoy: Jack Frost.**

**Urban Leyend**

**Capítulo III**

**Tres Centinelas la Esperanza Compuesta Parte II**

Los actos de Jackson O'Lartern había dejado a Jack Frost con la duda entremetida en ambos hemisferios del cerebro, por mas que había estado insistiéndole, rogándole incluso acosando al Soberano de Halloween extrañamente Frost no había conseguido una respuesta a lo que lo estaba atormentando de un tiempo atrás al presente.

¿Por qué Bunny y Jackson parecían tan distantes? Aunque distantes no era la palabra correcta solo la utilizaba para no enfatizar el obvio odio entre ambos seres. Bunnymund desde un principio no quiso ni que respirara el mismo aire que O'Lartern y este a su vez le había pedido que no lo mencionase si estaba con los Guardianes actuales.

Todo eso lo tenía cavilando dia y noche, era por demás extraño que Jackson no quisiera responderle a esa pregunta, en un principio estuvo a punto de hacerlo. Pero el desgraciado habilidoso se detuvo en el mismísimo acto.

_¿Jugamos a una apuesta señor Frost? Si logra vencerme en mi propio juego: Le responderé lo que desee saber sobre Áster Bunnymund. _

Jack luego se enteraría que en el oficio de Jackson existían lo que el clasifico como vacios legales. Si O'Lartern lo desafiaba a una apuesta y perdía el podía reservarse el derecho a contestarle o no, por otro lado si ganaba la dichosa apuestita O'Lartern no le soltaría verdades a medias ni omitiría a su persona en cualquier pregunta que fuere formulada.

Por lo tanto, el Jackson Frost Rey y Soberano del Invierno, duende invernal cuya habilidad y actitudes sigilosas, estratégicas y mente sagaz (selectivamente hablando) le habían costado el apodo de _Frostbite_, no tenía la menor ventaja sobre el Soberano de Halloween.

Se supone que el efecto del Frostbite congela la carne como una gangrena que consume cada célula congelando el agua de esta. El famoso duende _Mordida de Escarcha_ ya no lucia nada letal a comparación con Jackson.

La apuesta radicaba en que el descubriera quien fue el desgraciado ser humano que fue escogido para ser el único cuerpo en el nacimiento de Jackson y que hizo este hombre para que los cuatrocientos setenta y nueve seres espirituales que habitaban dentro del Soberano del Halloween le hubieran puesto el ojo encima.

— ¿Cómo se supone que sepa eso si me acabas de prohibir preguntarle a cualquier conocido? — se había quejado a todo pulmón el duende invernal.

—Aceptaste la apuesta, ajustate a los términos.

Esas respuestas secas y burocráticas comenzaban a estresarlo, aunque le agradaba la presencia de su tocayo aunque no sabía si podía decir lo mismo del contrario.

—Al menos me puedes responder ¿Por qué te ataste a un cuerpo humano?

—Esa pregunta es bastante ambigua, no me sacaras a mí la información…— Jackson descompuso la cara.

—No lo dije con esa intensión…— se manoteo la cara— Quise decir ¿Por qué lo…?

—Si ya se solo buscaba incordiar un rato ¿Te han dicho que eres manipulable?

— ¡¿Te han dicho que eres un insoportable en el maldito cementerio!? — Jack tenía un ojo brotado y Jackson se reía a carcajada limpia. El joven Frost seguía con su ritual de tatuarse la mano en la frente de un golpe.

— ¿No te dije que no hablaras conmigo en estos lugares a esta hora? Jeje jeje, ya no te enojes. Te lo diré, es que por aquella época aunque me da vergüenza admitirlo se rumoraba que tener un cuerpo humano era un buen canalizador de energía y muchos espíritus se hacían de uno, por cuenta propia o por intervención del Hombre de la Luna.

— ¿Lo hiciste por moda? — Jack no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo del nada influenciable de Jackson.

—Pues diría que mas por curiosidad…

—Ajam, seh. Oye ¿Qué hacemos aquí de todas formas? — Jack miro a su alrededor, ese cementerio abandonado era escabroso en demasiadas formas.

—_Hacemos_ me suena a multitud yo estaba tranquilo y me saludaste con una bola de nieve a la cabeza, ya le dije que sus poderes no tienen efecto en mi…

—Bueno, ¿Qué _HACES_ aquí?

—Ahora es _hacemos_, corrige tu gramática estas aquí ¿No?

— ¡JACKSON!

— ¡JAJAJAJAJA! — Jack temió que los muertos volvieran a levantarse por esa condenada y enferma risa de ultra tumba— Yo iba a jugar póquer con unos amigos aquí ¿Te unes?

— ¿Amigos? — Jack miro a todos lados dubitativo— ¿Dónde están?

— ¿Ahora mismo? Siete metros debajo de nosotros— Jackson curvo una enorme y sarcástica sonrisa cuando noto como el duende invernal había emprendido vuelo más rápido que inmediatamente con eso— Sabia que se iría con eso…— rodo los ojos y efectivamente saco un mazo de póquer de su chaleco de época— Cierto esqueleto va a perder esta noche…le advertí que volvería por sus huesos.

Dicho esto se adentro en el bosque que había crecido entre matorrales amarillentos con el paso de los años en ese lugar mientras una carcajada cortaba como un látigo el aire y resonaba a kilómetros.

…

—Jackson…— Jack había llegado a la Mansión Calabaza al siguiente dia con cara de haber tenido una epifanía, ósea con cara de haberse fumado algo.

—Vienes bastante perturbado…— O'Lartern apenas había bajado la escalera principal de su mansión y sintió que iban a llamar a la puerta, al abrirla efectivamente encontró a Frost detrás de ella— ¿Cuál es la pregunta?

—Bien veras…— Jack termino entrando como Pedro por su casa a la mansión mientras Jackson susurraba un: Pasa adelante. Para sus adentros— Estaba ayudando a Norte en Santoff Clausen y entre conversación y temas sin sentido…termine preguntando cómo había construido el lugar. ¿Y sabes lo que me respondió? No, no hables déjamelo a mí ¡Dijo que los Yetis lo habían construido! Y ¿Qué ocurre cuando le pregunto cómo era que los Yetis lo habían hecho? ¡Me dice que fueron órdenes de MiM porque cada Guardián tiene un hogar específico! Norte dice con su acento delator de mentiras que el viento es mi hogar y pone esa sonrisa nerviosa de ''soltare la sopa en cualquier momento y no quiero que mi despacho vuele noventa metros en el aire'' Y si lo invente yo pero es que ahora pone esa cara cada vez que le pregunto algo y no puedo evitar pensar que…

— ¡REY FROST TRANQUILICESE! — Jack quedo suspendido literalmente en el aire, la temperatura había descendido al punto de congelar el fuego de la chimenea de Jackson— Por si no se ha dado cuenta no ha respirado desde que comenzó a hablar de su dia…siéntese por favor.

Jack obedeció sin más.

—Escuche, cada Guardián tiene conferidos sus aposentos personales es verdad. Pero usted no es solamente un Guardián, es un Rey Estacional y tiene su propio reino…la cuestión es que no es detectable por alguien que no sea usted o tenga conocimiento de su paradero…

— ¿Qué? — Jack estaba anonadado todo eso era demasiado nuevo para él. Era como pasar de mendigo a príncipe de un dia para otro.

—Usted apenas y tiene noción de su verdadero yo mucho menos recordaría o tendría una idea de donde se pueda ubicar su reino, por eso Nicolás no le podía responder….y si creo que temía que volviera a destruir su taller si le daba respuestas vagas…— Jackson hacia lo posible por no reírse de eso— Dígame ¿Alguna vez ha visto los palacios de los otros tres Reyes Estacionales?

— ¿Te refieres a donde residen los reyes de Primavera, Verano y Otoño? Pues…— vio al piso con una nostalgia rara congestionándole el pecho— No.

—Eso es porque solo ellos saben donde se ubican…ellos El Hombre de la Luna, mis jefes y yo. Soy el último eslabón al que se le permite conocer el paradero de sus palacios. Incluido el suyo…— Jackson vino venir un grito de éxtasis.

— ¿ENTONCES SABES DONDE ESTA UBICADO EL MIO? — ahora veía por que lo nombraron Guardián de la Diversión. Estaba más alegre que un mocoso en Navidad— Espera.

—Espero— ironizo Jackson en su sillón.

—Dijiste que eran reinos…y palacios ¿Cómo es que no los he visto? He recorrido todo el planeta millones de veces sin parar, supe donde estaban: El Palacio de los Dientes, Santoff Clausen y La Madriguera, no puedo entrar a los dominios de Meme pero sé dónde queda…

—Eso es porque están camuflados para cualquiera que no sea el Rey Estacional dueño del lugar— Jackson necesitaba con urgencia un café el muchacho llego muy temprano el aun andaba con una bata negra de dormir y el cabello sin recoger.

— ¿Camuflados?

—Para hacerla corta e ir por mi café— se levanto de su sitio en dirección a su cocina— Hablare mientras camino acelere el paso señor Frost.

Jack procuro seguirlo muy interesado.

— ¿Cómo camuflados?

—Bueno…suelen representar el carácter del espíritu, el primer palacio creado por el Rey del Verano Ciriaco De Ígnea Ergo Incendium, su famoso castillo Imperio de Fuego, se ubicaba en el Monte Vesubio. O mejor dicho ERA el Monte Vesubio, el temperamental del Rey lo hizo estallar en un arrebato de ira que tuvo fundiendo a la ciudad de Pompeya en el proceso.

— ¿Tiene problemas de la ira?

— ¿Ciriaco? Por supuesto cualquier cosa ofende su ego, luego de ese estuvo viviendo un tiempo en Imperio de Ígnea. Era Krakatoa.

— ¿Hizo erupciones dos palacios?

—Si por eso mismo, Imperio Volcanicus es toda Oceanía. Tiene palacios de repuesto allí— Jackson intento no reírse.

— ¿Y los demás?

Jackson estaba sirviéndose una enorme taza de café a ese punto de la conversación.

—Bueno la Reina de la Primavera Elfen Fruhling Castitatis vive no solo del viento como tú sueles hacer, su castillo Palazzo Di Ángelo es el Parque Nacional Yellowstone. Incluso yo desconozco como funciona entrar allí se supone que se subdivide en cielo, tierra y subsuelo.

— ¡WOW! ¿Y qué tal el palacio que le pertenece a otoño?

—La Reina Beata Elba Fall Cinnia tiene sus dominios y el palacio Asilo de las Penurias en las cambiantes corrientes del fondo Oceánico en el Punto NEMO al sur de Océano Pacifico, como es el punto de inaccesibilidad por excelencia en el planeta lo ubico allí, ella prefiere convivir con el mar dice que cuando llega a tierra firme para el otoño la tierra se pone tan feliz de verla que celebra el cambio de las estaciones brindándole toda el agua de las plantas a su…— se cayó un momento y luego prosiguió: — A su hermano menor, El Invierno.

Bien sin lugar a dudas la revolución mental del muchacho junto a el no tenia precedente alguno, no esperaba gritos pero tampoco estaba esperando paz ciertamente.

— ¿Soy…hermano de Beata? — ahora que lo pensaba a la única que conocía era a Elfen, esa mujer era sumamente social.

—Si es su hermana mayor. La hermana mayor de Ciriaco es Elfen, sin ellas sus respectivas estaciones no alcanzarían la fuerza necesaria. Son sus madres y hermanas al mismo tiempo. Complicado de explicar señor Frost.

—Si Beata…es mi hermana…— Jack no podía digerir esa información sus ojos repentinamente estaban completamente negros, ni azul glaciar ni azul eléctrico como su último ataque de furia, ahora parecía que dos cuencas negras y brillantes tomaban terreno— ¿Por qué…porque ella no se ha dignado a verme…?

—No piense mal de la Reina Beata…la encarnación de su hermano pequeño y que él no la pudiese recordar la dejo completamente destrozada. No sabe que usted está recuperando sus recuerdos, pero cuando lo haga espero que vuelva a sonreír, después de todo en su estación se celebra mi fiesta la veo muy seguido… ¡Oh pero por todos los cielos…!— Jackson dejo caer su taza de café quemándose la pierna con el liquido en el acto pero eso no le importaba en lo absoluto si no calmar a Jack en ese momento.

El muchacho tenia extrañas grietas negras rodeando las nuevas cuencas negras que suplantaron a sus ojos.

— ¡Jack muchacho respira! — le tomo de ambos hombros y el chico no reaccionaba, podía ver debajo de su piel y su corazón estaba generando arritmia— Tu lo pediste Jack, lo hago por tu bien…— Jackson se prendió en flamas revelando a un horrendo esqueleto con colmillos que le exploto en la cara al menor.

— ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAH! — Jack soltó un grito espeluznante al ver tal cosa enfrente suyo, claro eso fue después de sentir como un fuego abrazador y sin descripción alguna le quemara por debajo de la piel— ¿Qu-que…?

— ¿Mejor muchacho? — Jackson había tomado otra taza y se estaba sirviendo café cínicamente aun prendido en llamas, aunque su carne se había esfumado la ropa por alguna razón estaba intacta— ¿Y bien?

—T-tu…y…yo… ¿Qu-que te pa…?— lo señalaba pobremente y temblando de arriba abajo solo para que el esqueleto reparara en su forma.

—Permanece así hasta que me digas que ya este más lívido…— tomo de su café, el cual ebullo hasta convertirse en simple vapor— Genial sabe a quemado…

—Recuérdame nunca hablar contigo en tu casa tampoco hermano…— Jack había perdido el miedo a sus múltiples formas hace un buen rato— Si estoy…mejor creo…¿Qué me paso?

— ¿Realmente quieres conocer la respuesta a ese cuestionamiento? — dijo como si nada apagando el aquelarre a su alrededor y su cabello esta vez se veía enmarañado debajo de sus hombros— Estoy hecho un desastre, responde rápido…— alguien estaba sufriendo de estrés por algún motivo y ese alguien era O'Lartern.

—Pues…si obvio…

—Aah…— jadeo cansado, estaba pensando en tragarse la cafetera— Creo que es hora de hablarte sobre tus habilidades más poderosas…acelere el paso señor Frost.

Jackson comenzó a caminar por la estancia hasta llegar a la sala y sentarse frente al fuego que encendió de un ademan de mano como quien no quiere la cosa.

— ¿Habilidades mas poderosas? — Jack se sentó a su lado— ¿Cómo la que destruyo el despacho de Norte?

—Sí, aunque no lo creas lo que le hiciste a su despacho no fue ni el 1% que puede hacer ese ataque…y antes de que me grites que ¿Cómo es posible? — dijo imitando el tono de voz del muchacho con sorna, mucha sorna y sarcasmo en realidad— Te diré que apenas y sabes tu nombre completo obvio no sabes de que eres capaz…

—Bien Jackson ¿Qué pasa contigo hoy? ¿Noche de perros? — le dijo con todo el tono de seguirle fastidiando la existencia— Estas…estresado ¿Seguro una bola de nieve no te hace ningún efecto?

—Lánzame otra y es que juro que abro un hueco al Hades y te meto allí importándome poco que Beata y mis jefes me maten…— le susurro con un tono maligno que le crisparía los nervios al más endemoniado de los hombres— Estoy estresado porque mi jefa viene a verme…no sé cuando no sé porque pero viene y estoy seguro que me viene con una orden judicial…— masajearse la frente no ayudaba para nada.

— ¿La Muerte viene? — Jack pensó en salir corriendo con sus dudas, podía vivir con ellas.

—No ella no, la veo todos los días ¿Crees que me pondría así con ella?...Me refiero a…— Jackson no podía ni decirlo.

—Vamos, ¿Quién te puede provocar miedo a ti?

—Temis— soltó por fin.

— ¿Temis…? Me suena bastante…— Frost vio fijo a una estantería y vio la vasta colección de enciclopedias de Jackson.

—Ya sabes, Temis, Iustitia para los romanos— trago duramente tanto que creyó que algo de sangre se coló por su garganta—…Justicia.

A Jack le vino un extraño flechazo de pánico y respeto entremezclados. Un haz de luz imposiblemente blanco lo cegó por exactos cinco segundos permitiendo que viera algo insólito una figura hecha de luz que emanaba un poder sumamente abrumador.

— ¿La viste? ¿Aterradora no? — Jackson sonreía como estúpido— Siii…estoy seguro de que te daría un ataque si la vez en su verdadera forma, le mande a decir que un chico impresionable estaba acosándome y que viniera con una forma que pudieras procesar mejor…

— ¿IMPRESIONABLE?

—No te alteres así…puedes provocarte otro episodio…— O'Lartern tenía sus razones para calmar a Jack tampoco quería que su mansión volada noventa metros en el aire.

—Bien, luego hablamos de eso…— se tomo la cabeza le estaba palpitando— Siempre me pasan cosas raras contigo…y más en tu casa.

—Me encargo del Halloween ¿Qué esperabas? Lo más horrible que de seguro has visto con tus compañeros son dientes careados, pesadillas infantiles, un juguete roto y la cara de Bunnymund cuando ve un huevo mal pintado.

—Pff… ¿Ese fue un insulto a la cara de Bunny o al huevo?

—Como quieras tomarlo tómalo muchacho— dejo su taza de café en la mesa de centro y le hablo recuperando su compostura— Dejemos el prologo para otro dia: Escuche sus poderes más peligrosos pueden provocar muertes en masa y descontrolar el clima y hacerse con su voluntad— lo miro seriamente a los ojos azul glaciar que estaban consternados_— Cuando los ojos del Invierno se tornan mas azules que el resplandor del congelado mar del ártico y de negro se vista su mirada, sabrás que la muerte hizo una llamada._

— ¿Quién invento eso?

—No es un invento es la verdad, no me mire como si quisiera lesionar su imagen de duende travieso por uno homicida…Y usted la invento, bueno Reina Beata lo tradujo usted solo se comunicaba con ella.

—Por pasos Jackson… ¿No tienes un protocolo?

— ¿Algo así como el imperativo categórico? Pues si y es bastante abstracto sigua las tangentes que abro en la conversación o no seguiré hablando señor Frost.

— ¿Y si me pierdo?

—Encuéntrate… ¡Au! — Jackson nunca vio ese zape venir a su cabeza— ¿TU PROBLEMA CUAL ES?

— ¡Escupe todo de una vez! — Jack no sabía cuando comenzaron a tratarse como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Suponía que como Jackson no le podía mentir literalmente hablando era de plena confianza, instinto quizá.

— ¡Bien! ¡Se te pusieron los ojos negros porque te estaba dando un ataque de pánico! Sentías la crisis más grande de tu vida y volviste negra a la nieve. ¿Has visto los rarísimos Icebergs negros no? — Jack solo asintió— Antes de ser Jack Frost tengo entendido que los dejabas como advertencia de aniquilación por todos lados…eras sumamente temido, ahora solo aparecen de vez en cuando, solo son bromas pesadas a mi parecer.

— ¿Si era tan malvado porque me crearon? — Jack estaba comenzando a odiarse a sí mismo con una intensidad quemante. ¿Quién se supone que era?

— ¿Malvado? Malvado es una palabra muy grande como para que un chico como tú la entienda a total cabalidad…Elfen y Ciriaco se llevan unos segundos de vida. Cuando el planeta estaba en formación y era una bola de lava apenas con forma y por quemar el planeta para prepararlo para la vida no se les considera malvados…— Jackson estaba enojado. Realmente enojado— Las primeras especies unicelulares agradecieron la aparición de su hermana para que los muertos alimentaran a los vivos y lo más importante cuando usted nació congelo a la tierra por primera vez, pero sin eso no habrían evolucionado muchas creaturas. Le debemos mucho a sus rabietas de recién nacido, aunque rebelde y temido era necesario.

— ¿Es todo por una razón no? — Estaba viendo la duela de madera con muchísimo dolor contenido— ¿Qué es la nieve negra?

—Su forma más enojada…— Jackson tenía la cabeza recostada hacia atrás, estaba cansado y le parecía divertido dentro de todo— Si se pone negra parece hierro pulverizado el frio es tan potente que las quemaduras llegan al cuarto grado de magnitud es horrendo explicar qué pasaría si en vez de una blanca navidad…fuera una negra.

— ¡JACKSON! — Se levanto— ¡Deja de ser tan mórbido con las fiestas de mis amigos!

—¿Quién me quemo la pierna con café? — le pregunto al aire.

— ¿Qué te quemaste con que…?— la cara de circunspecto de Jack no tenia precedente, O'Lartern intento asfixiarse con un almohadón— Ya entendí estas mortificado…

— ¡ES MAS QUE ESO! — Lloriqueo— La última vez que vino fue para recordarme que…

Antes de que terminara la oración Jackson quito el cojín de su cara algo exaltado y fijo su mirada a ningún punto en particular del cielo que se veía reflejado por los enormes ventanales.

—Grandioso…—rodo los ojos sarcásticamente y se dejo llevar por el desasosiego que lo embriagaba— Tenemos compañía. Hablando de los reyes de Roma…Jack ¿Me haces un favor? Recíbeles tu.

— ¿Eh? — Jack no comprendía a quienes se estaba refiriendo— ¿Recibir a quien?

—Los veras apenas toquen tierra. Te suplico no te exaltes y diles que no estoy— O'Lartern se paró de su sitio al puro estilo del gato perezoso, tomo su abandonada taza de café y se esfumo en su sitio.

—No sé a qué se refiera…pero me siento como criado— Jack salió de la mansión y sentó a esperar en el pórtico con el ceño fruncido, pronto se aburrió y comenzó a hacer muñecos de nieve y una réplica exacta de Jackson de nieve al cual le estaba tirando mini-bolas de nieve— ¿Tu tampoco sucumbes a mis poderes verdad? — Obviamente el muñeco no contesto— Por lo menos eres más animado que Jackson…

Dos horas más tarde el viento comenzó a soplar irregular, parecía venir de distintas direcciones. El viento del Sur le llego calido casi como una brisa marina, pudo saborearlo incluso y hasta un poco de azufre consiguió detectar.

El viendo del Oeste le vino fresco y agradable. Pero el repentino viento del Este era tibio y refrescante a su vez.

Jack se levanto de su sitio anonadado nunca vio al viento comportarse de esa manera tan inconforme con sí mismo. Podía incluso sentir que su propio viento el del Norte que golpeaba helado y con escarcha gritaba porque se acabaran las corrientes discordantes entre sí.

De inmediato Jack apunto con su cayado al cielo mientras se le dilataban los ojos furiosamente una bola de fuego roji-negra se estaba aproximando girando como un trompo enloquecido. Se estrello contra el patio de Jackson abriendo un cráter y una especie de torbellino de fuego dorado danzaba furioso.

— ¿Soy el primero en llegar? ¡JAJAJAJA! ¡ESO ERA DE ESPERARSE! — una voz gruesa, masculina y sumamente potente extermino los sonidos vivos alrededor los cuales no eran muchos de entre un tornado de fuego inclemente y con vida propia un hombre de apariencia escabrosa salía con un tono petulante como presentación— ¡HAY ALGUIEN EN ESTA POCILGA! ¡MILAGRO DEL ATERRADOR DESTINO! — Aquel hombre lucia como de treinta años, cabeza totalmente rapada, de hecho tampoco tenía cejas y parecía que una película de fuego estaba cubriéndole la piel permanentemente. Pero lo que más impresionaba eran sus ojos, si es que se le podían llamar ojos…parecían piedras volcánicas injertadas a la cornea.

— ¿Quién eres? — pregunto Jack al ver como este hombre de apariencia espartana, y no solo por la exuberante musculatura y cicatrices pectorales si no por la túnica vino tinto que solo cubría sus piernas y el escudo que traía en la espalda. Estaba viendo el lugar ignorándolo siendo que lo había visto…le causaba sobrecogimiento.

— ¿Quién soy? — Aquel hombre que provocaba la locura del viento del Sur sonrió algo sádico— Ah vamos _PRINCIPITO_ ¿Nunca has visto al Rey del Verano? —Sonrió paternalmente un segundo mientras veía a otro lado y súbitamente lo veía con ojos encendidos— **¡¿QUE IRREVERENCIA ES NO RECONOCERME?!** — le había gritado lleno de odio, prácticamente escucho como si un volcán hiciera erupción.

—¡CIRIACO! — intercedió la voz de Jackson desde el interior de la mansión, apenas y había asomado la cabeza— ¡Prende algo en llamas y juro que te atormentare por los siguientes tres mil años!

— ¡JAJAJAJA! ¡O'LARTERN! ¡Mi maleficio favorito! ¿Cómo te trata la vida? ¿No deberías estar jugando a que no estás en casa como siempre? — otra vez su tono había cambiado radicalmente.

—No sé de qué me hablas, no estoy en casa. Díselo Jack.

— ¿Qué? — Jack no podía estar más asustado— ¿E-el es Ciriaco? — lo vio sumamente aterrorizado, pensó que iba a matarlo.

—No, entérate que soy el travestido de Cupido— rodo los carbones ardientes que hacía pasar por ojos, el sarcasmo estaba de mas— ¿Dónde demonios están los demás? Tres minutos de atraso amerita decapitación.

— ¿Les quieres dar tiempo? — Jackson seguía comunicándose desde su mansión, no quería recibir a nadie— No tienen tu misma velocidad.

— ¡Jackson que esta ocurriendo! — Jack estaba perdiéndose en probabilidades inconexas.

—Los Reyes de las otras estaciones se están reuniendo, y para mi desgracia en mi casa…— O'Lartern no quería salir del marco de la puerta al menos ahora traía una sencilla camisa de vestir y pantalón negro. Una rudimentaria cola manejaba su cabello.

—Si no te gusta ojos de cobra…échanos de aquí…jejeje…— una voz extremadamente melosa y algo cantarina salía de entre los matorrales. Las raíces de los arboles estaban moviéndose a voluntad para dejar pasar a una mujer de aparentes dos metros de altura. Piel blanca y cabello dorado como una melena de bestia que estaba arrastrando por el suelo, estaba adornado con flores sorprendentemente marchitas— Ciriaco hermano ¿Esa es forma de dirigirte al Rey Frost?

—Hago lo que se me dé la gana mujer…— el Rey del Verano no hizo más que retroceder asustado cuando los ojos imposiblemente amatistas de su hermana mayor se le clavaron, era un obvio _cállate_— No te tienes que poner en ese estado Elfen…das más miedo que el diablo así…

—Como sea…— dirigió su mirada hacia Jack, el no dejaba de ver las enredaderas con espinas que estaban enredadas a la pierna de la mujer, esta llevaba un vestido de lo mas bohemio y con colores primaverales, sus ojos tenían ojeras como moretones— ¡JACK! ¡TIEMPO SIN VERTE AMOR! — sin más apareció frente a él la diferencia de estatura era demasiada, lo abrazo maternalmente y Jack tenía el peor sonrojo azul de su vida. Elfen siempre había tenido un serio problema de bipolaridad.

—Vas a matarlo…— Jackson ni quería estar allí parado, veía todo como un mal chiste.

—¿Enojado porque nuestra jefa viene a verte esperpento?

—Lo dice la Hippie que atrasa la llegada de la primavera por semanas cuando se le da la gana ¡Negligente! — grito Jackson con rencor en la lengua.

—Burócrata— Jack estaba demasiado sonrojado no lo habían soltado y cuando lo hicieron cayó de bruces— ¡Jackson querido! ¿Por qué no nos dices que Frosty ya estaba enterado?

— ¿A que vinieron ustedes dos Elfen? — Jack se incorporo sosteniéndose del cayado.

— ¿Dos? — La mujer rubia ladeo la cabeza como si no lo reconociera— ¿No ha llegado Beata? — comenzó a sentir los alrededores aun no la veía.

—No debe tardar— contesto Jackson flojo desde su sitio.

—Siempre es puntual ¿Qué la tiene retrasada? — arrojo Ciriaco a la nada.

—Dijo uno de sus cuervos que tenía que ver a alguien antes de llegar…— comento cantarinamente como una niña la enorme reina de la primavera.

—Esta más loca que tu estación endemoniada…

— ¿Lo dice el Rey de las psicopatías? ¿Debo recordarte lo loco que quedaste luego de la Primera Guerra Mundial?

—BASTA LOS DOS— una potente y gruesa voz femenina se abrió paso como una daga. Todos enfocaron la vista al pórtico de Jackson, varios cuervos negros se desplegaban lejos.

A Jack le dio un vuelco en el corazón. Por alguna razón aquella mujer casi tan alta como Elfen lo veía, penetraba su alma con aquellos ojos imposiblemente dorados.

Esta mujer bajo señorialmente del pórtico donde se había materializado. Tenía unos imponentes cuernos de toro apuntando hacia el cielo, su cabello era negro y con reflejos como el ocaso recogido recatadamente. Todo el porte real se apreciaba. Su rostro era una obra maestra, labios extremadamente gruesos y pintados de carmín, piel mulata y su fisionomía la hacía ver sumamente atractiva para cualquiera que tuviese ojos.

— ¿Jack? — hablo con voz arrastrada al tenerlo de frente, la tristeza en su mirada podría matarlo si seguía viéndola fijamente, sin pensarlo más lo abrazo maternalmente cubriéndolo con su túnica marrón. Jack por alguna razón se sentía como en su hogar.

Una palabra salió de sus labios sin pensarla.

— ¿Be…Beata? — la observo y ella a él con dulzura— ¿He-hermana?

Ella solo asintió con solemnidad.

— ¿Cuál ha sido el escándalo aquí propiciado? ¿Es esa forma de darle recibimiento a mi hermano menor?

—Perdón— dijo casi obligado el Soberano del Verano.

—Lo lamentamos Be. Pero es que el cabeza de calabaza anda con su humor de perros— exclamo la Reina de la Primavera mirando a Jackson con cierto deje juguetón— Eres tan estoico O'Lartern le quita lo atractivo a tu rostro.

—Uy, la niña de las flores detesta que alguien se vea mal…— Jackson estaba por largarse que allanaran su casa si era necesario pero tenía que irse.

—Jackson…— hablo la Reina del Otoño casi como un regaño y este se detuvo en el acto— Tiene algo de razón en lo que dice.

—Bueno tal vez si no estuviera por recibir una citación de quien ustedes saben no estaría con este desdeñoso comportamiento.

—Jackson yo fui quien le pidió a nuestra Emperatriz que viniese a verte. Lamento haberlo hecho pero era necesario…— hablo la recién descubierta hermana de Jack el cual no tenía un buen presentimiento.

— ¿Qué usted qué? — Jackson la vio perplejo— Pero señora mía ¿Por qué?

—Eres el más indicado para lo que le he pedido, solicite una audiencia con MiM…— tomo del mentón al catatónico Jack y acaricio su piel con sus largas uñas en forma de garras— Ahora que mi hermano ha terminado de llevar el invierno este año. Pedí su custodia.

—Uh, ¿Lo hiciste? ¿Sabes cómo reaccionarían sus compañeros? — Jackson reía cínico por alguna razón.

—Pues sí, estuve en Santoff Clausen. Al principio todos se habían negado rotundamente Toothiana casi se ahoga en lagrimas, sabes que la aprecio mucho, Sandman estuvo todo el tiempo haciendo esas señas raras y Norte simplemente tenía ganas de litigar conmigo. En cuanto a Bunnymund…bueno estoy acostumbrada a que me falte al respeto. Pero no lo hizo hasta que te mencione Jackson, solo sume dos más dos y supe que le habías revelado cosas importantes a Jack.

—Conejo insolente…

—Y tú no te quedas atrás con sus insolencias, no pueden ni nombrarse.

— ¿Señora porque metió a Justicia en todo esto? — pregunto ya harto.

—Porque la única forma en la que aceptaron compartir la custodia fue que nuestra señora apareciera y estaba molesta. Más que de costumbre.

— ¿Ya puedo hablar? — Jack se pronuncio al fin en la conversación, no quería ser grosero— ¿por favor? — por alguna razón estar con la Reina de Otoño lo hacía sentir como un niño de cinco años frente a una madre sumamente estricta.

—Adelante querido…— le sonrió suavemente aun así esa mujer no dejaba de verse como la versión femenina de O'Lartern era sumamente intimidante y le causaba perfectos escalofríos.

—Siempre sobre consintiendo a invierno— espeto Ciriaco.

—Guarda silencio— sentencio la mujer de ojos dorados haciendo que el fornido hombre maldijera en varios idiomas mentalmente.

—Ejem, pues quería preguntar— comento tímidamente Jack aferrándose a su cayado y se preguntaba por qué todos lucían en sus treinta y él era el único mocoso presente de paso— ¿Por qué…Justicia viene a ver a Jackson?

—Le pedí expresamente que atendiera mi caso, como ahora eres un Guardián los demás tenían derechos sobre ti pero no tanto como tu hermana mayor…el único que sería perfecto mediador entre los dos grupos. Reyes Estacionales y Guardianes de los niños es el Guardián de los Secretos.

—Me siento como el buzón de quejas del mundo— Jackson quería mandarlos a todos a freír espárragos. Comenzaba a estresarse.

—Eres algo sumamente parecido jejeje— Jack no evito la risa.

—Jack— volvió a hablar la mujer con cuernos— Estamos aquí para tener el honor de decirte. Bienvenido.

—Era el calvario mismo esas reuniones sin el Señor del Invierno, en mi historia nunca tendría que olvidar cuando llega la primavera si pudiera haber hablado contigo— se quejaba Elfen sobre una roca haciendo crecer plantas, estaba aburrida.

—Yo tengo que saber como compensar con calor luego de las festividades frías y el cambio climático mas critico es el tuyo principito, mucho trabajo y eso me enoja…

—El punto Jack es que no sabemos cómo manteníamos equilibrio completo sin ti, bueno hubo muchas nevadas inesperadas en sitios inesperados…— Beata lucia una mueca descompuesta.

—Como esa vez que hiciste que nevara en el Cairo, o esa vez creo que fue en 1968, plena primavera y Áster estaba reclamándome cosas como loco y yo a él y luego supimos que tú estabas jugándole bromas— Elfen contaba esto muerta de la risa era raro.

— ¡Y no mencionare como este año congelaste las cataratas del Niágara y a toda Norte América! ¿Sabes cuánto calor tuve que mandar? — Ciriaco estaba allí más por venganza en realidad.

—Esto será una discusión sin fin…— Jackson desapareció para luego reaparecer en su dormitorio, tenía que descansar al menos cinco minutos

— _¿El Rey del Invierno te está causando desavenencias?_

Jackson lanzo el grito a la estratosfera y pego un brinco como gato asustado. Giro la cabeza directo a su ventanal y una imposiblemente cegadora luz blanca neón estaba condicionando la habitación. Repentinamente parecía otra dimensión.

Se incoó en el suelo cual caballero y no se atrevió a subir la mirada.

—Señora…— apenas y podía hablar— No la esperaba tan pronto.

—_Tengo demasiadas cosas que atender, demando esta oportunidad para hablar contigo. Me imagino que sabes cuál es la orden que voy a emitir._

Jackson subió la mirada encontrando una figura femenina, era la subyugación misma y esa voz era un eco inentendible que se traducía únicamente en su mente. Su cabello era blanco neón casi a la par del suelo, el traje de gala con una corbata plateada lucia una figura regia y la pose de brazos cruzados daban la sensación de penalización a cualquier cosa indebida que se te escapara.

Siempre traía una máscara totalmente blanca y sin ningún orificio cubriendo toda su cara, era como la luz brillando dentro del sol.

—S-si…

—_Te he nombrado el dia de hoy como abogado que mediara los términos entre Beata Elba Fall Cinnia, Reina y Soberana del Equinoccio de Otoño y Los Guardianes de los Niños: Nicolás De Bari Guardián de las Maravillas, E. Áster Bunnymund Guardián de la Esperanza, Toothiana Fairly Guardiana de los Recuerdos y Sandman Guardián de los Sueños. En la custodia del Rey y Soberano del Solsticio de Invierno, Jackson Sergey Sminov Frost._

—Es para mi honor.

—_Lamento todo esto._

—No se disculpe ante mí. No es nada propio o correcto su majestad.

—_Con respecto a tu situación con los Guardianes y en especial con E. Áster Bunnymund. Ya he intercedido por ti, el tiempo llegara muy pronto._

— ¿Qué? — Alzo por completo la vista— ¿Cuándo dicto sentencia se majestad?

—_Fue dictaminada el mismo dia del desastre. Sabes que Cronos es muy delicado con sus piezas de ajedrez. Hasta nuevo aviso, cuídate._

Sin más la forma que había proyectado Temis se había ido de la habitación sin dejar rastro.

**N/A: Quiero dar las gracias a TODOS los que han comentado y me siguen un millón de gracias de les aprecia con el corazón espero les haya gustado y si quiero poner un poco de prologo para que esta historia no sea tan corta como lo es. En el siguiente capítulo Bunny será la estrella. Bye-Bee.**


End file.
